Licht auf gebrochenem Glas
by Lilithakaducky
Summary: Mehr als ein Ding ging grausam schief beim Zwischenfall bei der heulenden Hütte. Fertige Geschichte
1. Default Chapter

A/N Okay, dieses Geschreibsel hier ist das Resultat einer Challenge von Angel 1291, die sie auf ihrer Severus Snape-Site gestartet hat. Das Thema der Challenge ist der Zwischenfall der heulenden Hütte und wie üblich, schaffe ich es nicht, mich kurz zu fassen. Ich werde deshalb die fic hier in ein paar Kapiteln Hochladen, damit ich sie besser nochmals durchsehen und eventuelle Fehler ausbügeln kann. Das fällt mir einfacher, wenn es nicht gerade alle fünfzig Seiten auf einmal sind. Gegen Ende hat mich nämlich jedes Mal, als ich es kontrollierte die Konzentration verlassen :-P  
  
P.S. Keine Angst. Natürlich werde ich auch 'von Mördern...' weiterschreiben, aber ich muss mit Dinu erst noch einige Fragen klären, bevor ich das nächste Kapitel, das schon geschrieben ist, Hochladen kann. Wenn er Mittwoch Zeit hat zu kommen, sollte das spätestens ende Woche der Fall sein.  
  
Licht auf gebrochenem Glas:  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Severus Snape hasste die Schule. Und das fast so sehr, wie er die Menschen darin oder sein Elternhaus hasste.  
  
Leider konnte er seinen Eltern nicht entfliehen, solange er noch nicht volljährig war. Auch den Mitschülern und den Lehrern konnte er nicht entkommen, genauso wenig wie der Schule, wenn er auch nur ein wenig lernen wollte. Und Lernen was etwas, was Severus mochte. Etwas worin er gut war. Die Bücher störte es nicht, dass er nicht in die allgemeinen Standards hineinpasste, dass er nicht gut aussah oder gut im Quidditch war.  
  
Er würde dies alles durchstehen und am Ende würde er dem Ganzen hier dankbar den Rücken kehren und nie mehr daran zurückdenken. Am besten all seine Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit in einem Denkarium ablegen und das Gefäß mitsamt seinem Inhalt zerstören. Er würde einen neuen Anfang machen, nur noch für sich leben und dabei so wenig wie möglich mit andere Menschen zu tun haben.  
  
Ja, genau. Nie wieder würde er sich mit Leuten wie Potter oder Black herumschlagen müssen.  
  
Er rührte die grün dampfende Flüssigkeit im Kessel mit wohl ein wenig zu viel Kraft, als er an seine Erzfeinde dachte, und das Gebräu begann sofort wütend zu zischen.  
  
Severus verdrängte die Gedanken an die Gryffindors und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Trank, den er in einem verlassenen Lagerzimmer tief in den Kerkern am Brauen war.  
  
Mit einem grimmigen Lächeln löschte er die Flammen unter dem Kessel und streute die zerbröselten Libellenflügel hinzu, während er zehnmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn rührte und die Brühe eine blassviolette Farbe annahm.  
  
Das würde den verdammten Herumtreibern ein für allemal den Mund stopfen.  
  
Zufrieden mit dem Trank lehnte er sich auf seinen Knien zurück und strich sich abwesend eine Strähne seines Haars zurück, die in sein Gesicht gefallen war. Mit Missbilligung registrierte er, dass die Haare noch immer eine leichten dunkelgrünen Schimmer hatten. Verfluchte Gryffindors. Sie machten sich einen Spaß daraus, ihn immer wieder vor den anderen bloßzustellen, doch er war ein Slytherin und kein wimmernder Hufflepuff, selbst wenn sie ihn immer bei diesem verhassten Spitznamen riefen. Er würde zurückschlagen und zwar so, dass es schmerzte.  
  
Severus kühlte die Flüssigkeit mit einem Zauber ab und füllte sie in eine Phiole, die er aus seiner Robe gezogen hatte.  
  
Danach hob er das kleine Glasgefäß auf Augenhöhe und ließ die milchige, violette Flüssigkeit anerkennend im Glas rotieren.  
  
"Auf Black, Potter und ihre vermaledeiten Freunde."  
  
***  
  
James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew und Remus Lupin schlenderten gewichtig in die Große Halle. Das hieß, eigentlich schlenderten nur James und Sirius, denen auch wie üblich einige Mädchen sofort ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkten.  
  
James grinste schief und warf Lily Evans ein gewinnendes Lächeln zu, die anderen Mädchen gezielt übersehend. Die Rothaarige verdrehte nur die Augen, nicht im mindesten von James' Popularität beeindruckt. Doch zumindest erschien sie nicht wütend, dachte er. Was konnten er und Sirius auch dafür? Sie waren gutaussehend, athletisch und so verdammt cool, dass sie einfach fast immer gut ankamen.  
  
Dennoch legte James seit einiger Zeit nur noch wirklich Wert darauf, dass er bei Lily in gutem Licht stand. Er bemühte sich sogar darum, dass er keinen allzu großen Unsinn mehr anstellte.  
  
Nun, mit einer Ausnahme.  
  
Unbewusst schwenkte er seinen Blick rüber zum Slytherintisch. Snape saß an seinem Platz und feixte herablassend zu ihnen herüber, einen fiesen Glimmer in seinen Augen. Mit Freude stellte James fest, wie Edith Firback, die das Missvergnügen hatte, den Platz neben Snape zu besetzten, mit gespitzten Fingern nach einer einzelnen noch immer besonders grünen Haarsträhne griff und ihren Mitschülerinnen am Platz gegenüber etwas sagte. James konnte die Worte nicht verstehen, doch Schniefelus riss ihr die Haarsträhne mit einem Ruck seines Kopfes aus den Fingern und warf ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zu, seine Lippen geschürzt, während der halbe Tisch in lautes Gelächter fiel.  
  
"So wie es aussieht, hat Schniefelus durch unseren kleinen Scherz an Popularität gewonnen", raunte ihm Black von der Seite her zu. "Er sollte sich eigentlich bei uns bedanken, meinst du nicht?"  
  
James grinste seinen Freund an. "Der ist zu arrogant, um sich dazu herunter zu lassen, das solltest du doch wissen."  
  
Remus seufzte hinter ihnen. "Ich fürchte schon, dass er sich bei euch 'bedanken' wird. Das tut er immer. Warum könnt ihr mit diesen Spielen nicht endlich einmal aufhören?"  
  
James und Sirius warfen beide einen gespielt entrüsteten Blick zu ihrem Freund. "Aber Moony. Das ist Schniefelus von dem wir sprechen. Aufhören ihn zu ärgern wäre wie aufhören zu atmen. Das gehört einfach dazu."  
  
James gab seinem Freund mit einem bedeutungsvollen Nicken recht. Ihr letzter Scherz war auch zu gut gelungen. Mit dem Tarnumhang war es ein leichtes gewesen, hinter einem Slytherin in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu schleichen, zu warten bis alle schliefen und dann dem schlafenden Snape die Haare grün zu zaubern.  
  
Das allgemeine Lachen, als dieser fettige Idiot zum Frühstück erschien, war unbezahlbar gewesen.  
  
Das war inzwischen eine Woche her und erst vor zwei Tagen hatte der Zauber angefangen an Wirkung zu verlieren. Zu Sirius' und James' Freude, hatten es die Lehrer nicht für unbedingt nötig befunden Snapes Haare mit dem sehr komplizierten Zauber, den es brauchen würde, zurückzuverwandeln, da es sich in ein paar Tagen von selber verflüchtigen würde. Und da man keine Beweise gehabt hatte wer der Schuldige war, hatten sie noch nicht einmal eine Ermahnung erhalten, wenn auch Dumbledore ihnen damals beim Frühstück einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zugeworfen hatte.  
  
Noch immer grinsend setzten sie sich an ihre Plätze, die Gedanken an Snape verdrängend um ihr Gespräch auf das letzte Quidditchspiel zu lenken, bei dem Gryffindor die Ravenclaw-Mannschaft in Rekordzeit platt gemacht hatte.  
  
Auch als ein Schwarm Eulen wie eine dunkle Wolke durch die oberen Fenster schwirrte um die Morgenpost zu bringen, waren die Herumtreiber noch immer beim selben Thema. James sah nur kurz desinteressiert zu den Eulen hoch. Seine Eltern hatten ihm erst gestern geschrieben und würden dies frühestens in einer Woche wieder tun. Remus bekam fast nie Post von seiner Familie und Sirius schon gar nicht. Darum war er auch etwas überrascht, als eine Schleiereule vor ihm auf dem Tisch landete und beinahe seinen Kakao umschmiss.  
  
Der Vogel beäugte den im Weg stehenden Becher fast vorwurfsvoll, plusterte sich auf und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann auf James. Das Tier streckte sein Bein aus, an dem ein Brief mit einem Siegel angebracht war.  
  
Der Gryffindor befreite die Eule neugierig von dem Brief. Der Vogel schuhute kurz und erhob sich sofort wieder in die Luft, während James das rote Siegel studierte.  
  
Sirius, der neben ihm saß, lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber. "Von wem ist das denn, Krone?"  
  
James drehte den Brief einmal um die eigene Achse, nur um zu sehen, dass weder ein Absender noch ein Empfänger draufgeschrieben war. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln hob er ihn näher an sein Gesicht und studierte die Linien auf dem Siegelwachs.  
  
"Es könnte das Ministeriumssiegel sein, aber es wurde so fahrig angebracht, dass ich es nicht erkennen kann."  
  
"Zeig mal her!" Sirius klaubte den Brief aus James' Griff und untersuchte den Umschlag und den Verschluss auch kurz. "Keine Ahnung." Er streckte den Brief Remus unter die Nase, der das Siegel ebenfalls betrachtete und dann den Kopf schüttelte. "Bist du sicher, dass er für dich ist?"  
  
"Die Eule scheint so gedacht zu haben. Gibt nur einen Weg es herauszufinden", schlug James vor, riss den Brief wieder aus Sirius' Händen und brach das Siegel. Er öffnete den Umschlag und zog einen Brief heraus, auf dem, mit einer spinnenartigen Schrift, die James nur zu gut kannte, stand:  
  
Es waren mal vier Gryffindor, die kamen sich so super vor, waren jedoch eher beschränkt, deshalb habe ich sie beschenkt. Habt viel Spaß mit meinem Präsent, Auf das ihr meine Überlegenheit erkennt.  
  
"Schniefelus!" fluchte James.  
  
Sirius, der über seine Schulter mitgelesen hatte, änderte seine Gesichtsfarbe erst in ein wütendes rot und dann in ein angstvolles blass. "Was hat diese Schlange vor?"  
  
Der Brief mitsamt dem Umschlag begann in diesem Moment seltsam unter James' Fingern zu kribbeln. Das weiße Material wurde immer heißer, bis es fast schon seine Haut, dort wo sie das Pergament berührte, zu verbrennen drohte. Mit einem überraschten Keuchen ließ der Gryffindor den Brief los, worauf dieser, während er langsam in der Luft abwärts trudelte, in einer kleinen Stichflamme explodierte.  
  
Wütend drehte James sich zurück und starrte auf einen wissend, überlegen dreinschauenden und böse lächelnden Snape.  
  
"Was hat dieser fettige..." James' Fluchen wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als das Kribbeln in seinen Fingern zu einem heftigen Juckreiz wurde, der sich schnell ausbreitete und er sah mit Entsetzen, wie sich die Haut, dort wo sie mit dem Pergament in Berührung gekommen war, rot verfärbte und sich hässliche, violette Blasen bildeten.  
  
"Was hat dieser Dreckskerl getan?" rief Sirius nun aus, während sich auf seinen Fingern auch Blasen zu bilden begannen.  
  
Die Veränderung der Haut blieb nicht bei den Händen und langsam, als würde Honig darüber fließen, breitete sich die rote Farbe und die Blasen aus und wanderten über Handgelenke und unter der Robe die Arme hinauf, begleitet von einem immer schlimmer werdenden Juckreiz.  
  
Einige ihrer Tischnachbarn japsten entsetzt auf und James, der den Juckreiz, der inzwischen schon seine Schulter erreicht hatte und den Rücken hinunter wanderte, kaum noch aushalten konnte, kratzte verzweifelt an seinen Händen.  
  
Dem Juckreiz half dies nichts, aber dafür platzten einige der Blasen und eine stinkende, violette Flüssigkeit spritzte heraus und traf Tisch, Essen und die Schüler gegenüber.  
  
Diese schrieen auf und schoben ihre Stühle scheppernd zurück, als sie mit ekelverzogenem Gesicht aufsprangen.  
  
***  
  
"Das lassen wir nicht auf uns sitzen", schwor Sirius, während er versuchte, sich durch seine dick bandagierten Hände an der ebenfalls verbundenen Brust zu kratzen.  
  
"Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen. Das gibt Rache", antwortete James, während er versuchte, seinen Rücken an der Matratze unter ihm zu reiben, um etwas gegen den höllischen Juckreiz zu unternehmen. Aber der Erfolg blieb aus. Zu dick waren seine Bandagen. Pomfrey hatte Ihre ganzen Körper eingebunden, sodass sie die Blasen nicht aufkratzen konnten und auf diese Weise ihren Zustand verschlimmerten. Dafür sahen sie beide nun aus wie Mumien. Nur Augen und Mund waren noch zu sehen, da ihr ganzer Körper von Blasen übersäht war. Dumbledore und Pomfrey hatten schnell herausgefunden, welcher Zaubertrank dies angerichtet hatte und die Krankenschwester hatte ihnen garantiert, dass die Wirkung nur einige wenige Stunden anhalten würde, leider würde bis dahin kaum eine Medizin gegen das Jucken helfen. Dieser Zaubertrank habe einige dunkle Elemente, hatte sie gesagt und wäre früher zur Folter eingesetzt worden. Das glaubten James und Sirius sofort. Jede Minute kam Ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit nichtauszuhaltender Qualen vor.  
  
Sie hatten Dumbledore gesagt, dass Snape verantwortlich sein musste und der Direktor hatte versprochen mit dem Slytherin zu reden.  
  
'Bah', dachte James. 'Was sollte das bringen?' Sie konnten es nicht beweisen und Snape würde sich nur wieder rausreden.  
  
"Wir zahlen ihm das heim."  
  
"Aber garantiert."  
  
Eine Weile waren beide still, nur das raschelnde Geräusch der Bettlaken und das Knarren der Bettfederungen war zu hören, als sie verzweifelt versuchten eine einigermaßen aushaltbare Position zu finden, was der Juckreiz jedoch unmöglich machte.  
  
"Ich dreh gleich durch", rief Sirius schließlich mit einer leicht quietschenden Stimme und begann an den Bandagen seiner Hände zu zerren um sich besser kratzen zu können.  
  
"Vergiss es, Tatze. Ich hab's auch schon versucht. Pomfrey hat die Verbände verhext. Die kriegen wir nicht runter."  
  
"ARGH!" schrie Sirius aus. "Diese alte, besserwisserische Hexe. Ich halte das nicht aus!"  
  
"Versuch es zu ignorieren", riet James, wenn auch etwas halbherzig. Vielleicht klappte es ja bei seinem Freund. Er selber hatte auf jeden Fall eine schwere Zeit damit, nicht verzweifelt im Krankenzimmer herumzuhüpfen, versuchend sich die Verbände vom Körper zu reißen, um sich blutig kratzen zu können.  
  
Das Öffnen der Tür ließ beide jedoch erwartungsvoll aufsehen.  
  
Pomfrey war in ihrem Büro beim Tränkebeschriften und Dumbledore wollte mit Snape reden, also konnte es, wenn es kein weiterer Patient war der in den Krankenflügel kam, nur Remus sein, der zuvor von der Medi-Hexe aus dem Zimmer gejagt worden war. Auch wenn Moony derjenige der Herumtreiber war, der am meisten Respekt vor Regeln hatte, würde er sich bestimmt ihnen zuliebe Pomfreys Befehl widersetzen, sie ein paar Stunden ruhen zu lassen.  
  
Jedoch war es nicht der Werwolf, der nun zögernd den Kopf in das Zimmer streckte, sondern Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Hi, Leute. Ich wollte mal nach euch sehen."  
  
Sirius seufzte. "Es ist nur Wurmschwanz", sagte er fast etwas enttäuscht.  
  
James wandte sich auch von Peter wieder Sirius zu, aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkend, wie der vierte der Herumtreiber zögernd in das Zimmer und zu ihnen kam. "Aber wie wollen wir uns rächen?" fragte er Sirius, wieder auf ihr altes Problem zurückkommend.  
  
"Wir könnten ihm beim Quiddich einen Klatscher auf den Hals hetzen", schlug Sirius vor.  
  
"Nein! Ich verderbe nicht einen Quidditchmatch für den fettigen Mistkerl. Sonst kriegen wir noch einen Vorfeit, wenn wir erwischt werden."  
  
Sirius nickte und für einen Moment war es ruhig, als beide nachdachten.  
  
"Wir könnten bei der nächsten Zaubertränkestunde seinen Trank verderben, indem wir etwas reinschütten", piepte Wurmschwanz enthusiastisch.  
  
"Wir könnten seine Kleider verhexen, damit sie sich während des Frühstücks in Nichts auflösen", schlug James vor.  
  
Was er von Sirius' Gesicht sehen konnte, verzog sich entsetzt.  
  
"Bewahre uns von dieser Sicht. Ein nackter Snape ist das letzte was diese Welt sehen will. Stell dir den Andrang in den Toiletten vor, wenn sich alle Schüler synchron übergeben müssen."  
  
"Wenn einer von uns ihn ablenkt, kann ein anderer etwas in seinen Trank tun", versteifte sich Peter.  
  
"Ich habe eine Idee", rief Sirius plötzlich aus.  
  
"Na dann raus damit", grinste James, während er versuchte seine Schulter zu kratzen. Er fluchte innerlich doch zu seiner Erleichterung glaubte er zu bemerken, dass der Juckreiz langsam nachließ. Pomfrey hatte dies ja vorhergesagt, aber die Stunden, die sie fast die Wände hochgehen ließen, würden weder er noch Sirius Snape so schnell verzeihen.  
  
"Wir verpassen Schniefelus eine Lektion, die er für den Rest seines Lebens nicht mehr vergisst. Er kriegt den Schrecken des Jahrhunderts ab und danach wird er sich zweimal überlegen, ob er uns jemals wieder auf die Pelle rücken will."  
  
Dies regte allerdings James Interesse. Er lehnte sich etwas vor, die Ellbogen auf seinen Knien aufgestützt. "Erzähl."  
  
Sirius schwang die Beine aus dem Bett, sich an dessen Kante setzend und beugte sich verschwörerisch vor. "Weißt du noch, wie er uns nach dem letzten Vollmond erzählt hat, er hätte gesehen wie Pomfrey mit Remus zu der Peitschenden Weide ging?"  
  
James verzog das Gesicht. Natürlich erinnerte er sich. Wie ein Hund der einen Knochen verfolgte, jagte Snape jeder Möglichkeit nach, um die Herumtreiber von der Schule verschwinden zu lassen. Dass er beobachtet hatte wie Remus zu der Peitschenden Weide ging hatte die Herumtreiber beunruhigt, aber solange Snape nichts von dem geheimen Gang wusste, würde er kaum etwas herausfinden. Selbst wenn er jemals Remus' Geheimnis erriet, konnte er es nicht beweisen. Sie würden in Zukunft einfach extra vorsichtig sein.  
  
"Snape schleicht uns doch immer hinterher, weil er vermutet dass wir irgend ein großes Geheimnis haben, für das wir von der Schule verwiesen werden können", fuhr Sirius fort.  
  
"Womit er auch recht hat. Wegen dem Geheimnis, auf jeden Fall."  
  
James konnte eine Reihe weißer Zähne sehen, als ihn Sirius unter seinem Verband hervor angrinste. "Genau. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ihn dieses Geheimnis entdecken lassen. Am besten von Angesicht zu Angesicht."  
  
James runzelte die Stirn. "Das ist wohl nicht dein Ernst? Wenn er erfährt was mit Moony los ist, dann wird Remus garantiert von der Schule verwiesen. Außerdem kann das blutig enden." Er machte eine sekundenlange Pause, als er Sirius' Vorschlag überdachte. "Obwohl; sein Gesicht wäre Gold wert, wenn er sich Auge in Auge mit einem Werwolf wiederfindet."  
  
"Genau", nickte Sirius. "Dann würde er ein für allemal aufhören uns nachzuspionieren. Außerdem ist Remus ja eingesperrt. Schniefelus wird schon früh genug einen Rückzieher machen, wenn er die Situation erkennt."  
  
Obwohl James' Gehirn ihm sagte, dass es zu riskant war, erschien die Möglichkeit Snape einen Streich von dieser Größenordnung zu spielen doch sehr verführerisch. Es wäre die ultimative Rache. "Das lässt aber noch immer das Risiko für Remus, dass er von der Schule geworfen wird, wenn Snape sein Geheimnis rumerzählt", warf er ein.  
  
"Davon wird er spätestens absehen, wenn wir ihm drohen, ihm Moony in der nächsten Vollmondnacht auf den Hals zu hetzen."  
  
Mehr und mehr fing die Idee an, James zu gefallen. Snape hatte einen Denkzettel verdient und die Vorstellung ihn in einen ängstlich wimmernden Jammerlappen, der er insgeheim ja auch war, zu verwandeln, tat seiner Seele gut und machte das immer noch vorhandene Jucken gleich erträglicher. "Snape wird die Lektion seines Lebens erhalten", grinste er schlussendlich. Aber wir sagen lieber Moony nichts. Er würde das nicht billigen, okay Tatze?"  
  
Sirius lachte, sprang von dem Bett und schlug seine bandagierte Hand mit der seines Freundes zusammen. "Geht in Ordnung."  
  
"Ich werde auch nichts sagen", erwiderte Peter zögernd von der Seite aus.  
  
*********  
  
T.B.C. 


	2. Teil 2

**Licht auf gebrochenem Glas, Teil 2:**

****

****

****

„Sie wissen, dass ich solche Sachen nicht gutheißen kann, Mister Snape", sprach Albus Dumbledore ernst, während er seinen Schüler im Stuhl gegenüber seines Pultes, über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg, eindringlich musterte.

Severus starrte nur eisig zurück, seinen Rücken steif und seine Schultern gestrafft. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden, Direktor."

„Sie sollten uns beide nicht beleidigen, indem Sie lügen und auch noch annehmen, ich würde Ihnen glauben. Nicht viele Zauberer können den Trank, der die beiden verhext hat, brauen, geschweige denn ein minderjähriger Schüler." Er lehnte sich leicht nach vorne, seine ausgestreckten Finger gegeneinander gepresst. „Ihnen würde ich es zutrauen."

Severus reagierte darauf nur mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue. Er hatte von Dumbledore nichts anderes erwartet. Meistens sah der alte Mann über die Streiche, die die Gryffindors ausübten mit milder Erheiterung hinweg, aber bei einem Slytherin würde er nichts durchgehen lassen. 

Severus sagte auch dazu nichts. Wie zuvor, würde Dumbledore nur argumentieren, dass die Streiche der vier nie so weit gingen, jemanden wirklich zu verletzen, wogegen er nicht davon zurückschreckte, schon mal Blut fließen zu lassen oder die Gesundheit seiner Gegner zu riskieren. Was spielte es auch für eine Rolle, ob diese Idioten verletzt würden? Von ihm aus konnten sie von einer Mantikor gefressen werden und es wäre ihm egal. Nein, mehr als das. Er würde ich freuen und sich deswegen nicht im mindesten schämen. 

Die Streiche der Gryffindors verletzten ihn in der Tat nicht körperlich, aber schlugen dennoch Wunden. Wunden an seiner Seele. Leider waren diese nicht zu sehen, und er würde sich hüten, jemals deswegen bei jemanden zu jammern, aber dadurch waren diese Wunden für Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer auch nicht vorhanden. Zu seinem Hauslehrer konnte und wollte er schon gar nicht gehen. Ein Slytherin hatte so was wegzustecken und mit erhobenem Haupt zurückzuschlagen, egal wie sehr man erniedrigt worden war und sich schämte weil man, zum Beispiel, mit einem Zauber wehrlos kopfüber gehalten wurde und vor der ganzen versammelten Schülerschar die Unterhose ausgezogen bekam. 

Nach diesem Vorfall im letzten Jahr, hatten selbst die anderen Slytherins angefangen ihn zu verhöhnen und ihm deutlich und bei jeder Gelegenheit zu zeigen, dass er eine Schande für ihr Haus war. Dass nach diesem Vorfall noch irgend ein Mädchen auch nur das entfernteste Interesse an ihm hatte, war sowieso utopisch. Nicht dass er eine Freundin haben wollte. Er war besser dran alleine. Diese falschen, kichernden und gerüchteverbreitenden Entschuldigungen für menschliche Wesen konnten ihm gestohlen bleiben.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon Sie reden, Direktor", sagte er herablassend, während er den alten Zauberer herausfordernd anstarrte. Er wusste, dass er viel riskierte. Wenn er wegen seinem trotzigen Verhalten von der Schule verwiesen würde, würde ihn sein Vater wahrlich und unübertrieben totprügeln, doch ein Teil von ihm wollte wissen, wie weit er gehen konnte. Ob Dumbledore die Gryffindors wirklich so sehr bevorzugte, oder ob noch ein kleiner Rest von Fairness in dem Mann war. So sehr Severus sich dagegen sträubte und sosehr er den alten Zauberer auch verachtete, sogar fast hasste, in Momenten wie diesem sah er in Dumbledore doch mehr einen Vater als in dem Mann, der ihn gezeugt hatte. Vor seinem Vater fürchtete er sich, doch Dumbledore wollte er beeindrucken. So komisch und unlogisch das Ganze für ihn auch schien.

Unbeweglich starrte ihm der Direktor noch eine Weile tief in die Augen, als wolle er direkt in seine Seele sehen, bevor er tief seufzte und sich in seinem Sessel zurücklehnte.

„Ich fürchte, dass ich diesmal nichts beweisen kann, aber ich will Sie warnen, Mr. Snape. Ich weiß, welch Druck auf Ihnen liegt durch Ihren Hintergrund und Ihr Haus. Und ich weiß auch, dass Sie es mit Ihren Mitschülern nicht einfach haben, aber es gibt für alles eine Grenze. Achten Sie nur darauf, dass Sie diese Grenze nicht überschreiten."

Es war ganz klar eine Warnung, die da in Dumbledores Stimme lag, auch wenn er versuchte freundlich zu sein. Severus war das egal. Solange die verdammten Gryffindors behandelt würden, als wären sie Gottes Geschenk an die Welt und dachten, dass sie mit ihm machen könnten was sie wollten, würde er ihnen bei jeder Gelegenheit zeigen, dass sie sich nicht alles erlauben konnten. Diese kurzen Momente des Triumphes waren alles, was ihn noch wärmte, ihn die verhöhnenden Bemerkungen hinter seinem Rücken ignorieren ließen und ihn daran erinnerte, dass er noch immer einen Stolz hatte, den er verteidigen konnte.

„Kann ich nun gehen, Direktor?" fragte er steif und der alte Zauberer winkte nur in einer müden Geste mit seiner Hand, ihn damit entlassend.

Severus stand auf und ohne einen Blick zurück zu dem traurig dreinblickenden Direktor, verließ er dessen Büro.

***

Kaum war der Junge aus der Tür verschwunden, stand Dumbledore ebenfalls auf und trat zu Fawkes, dem leise fiependen Phoenix leicht über das Gefieder streichend. 

„Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, wie ich an diesen Jungen rankomme, Fawkes. Ich habe Angst, dass wir ihn verlieren werden, genau wie damals Tom. Der Junge würde in seinem Leben für einmal ehrliche Zuneigung brauchen, doch wie soll er etwas verstehen, was er noch nicht erlebt hat? Strenge und strickte Regeln sind alles was er begreift, doch ich zweifle, dass dies auf die Dauer genug sein wird. Ich kann nur versuchen ihm keinen wirklichen Grund zu geben, den Glauben an unsere Seite zu verlieren."

Er streichelte das weiche Gefieder für eine Weile abwesend, seine Gedanken noch immer bei dem emotional verkrüppelten Jungen. Kein Kind sollte mit sechzehn schon so verbittert sein.

„Verwünscht, seihst du, Augustus Snape", flüsterte er leise.

***

James saß auf dem Sims der Fensternische und blickte gedankenverloren auf die Ländereien vor dem Schloss. Heute Abend war Vollmond; Zeit um Sirius' und seinen detailliert ausgearbeiteten Plan auszuführen. Ein Plan für einen Scherz, der ihrem erkorenen Erzfeind, in einer Reihe von Scherzen, ein für allemal den Rest geben würde.

Seit zwei Wochen, als Snape ihn und Sirius mit dem vergifteten Brief für einen Tag auf die Krankenstation geschafft hatte, hatten sie beide sich in die Vorfreude vertieft, Snapes Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er sich dem Werwolf gegenüberfand. 

Aber je näher die Nacht des Vollmondes rückte, desto unruhiger wurde James. Erst hatte er das Gefühl als Vorfreude abgetan, doch nach und nach hatte er festgestellt, dass es etwas anderes war. Er sorgte sich. Der Plan war gut aber James wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es zu riskant war. Für beide. Snape und Remus. 

Dass Snape danach nichts verraten würde, das würden sie schon gewährleisten können. Ihr ‚Opfer' war ein Slytherin und Slytherins wogen immer ihre Möglichkeiten ab, um dann die für sie bestmögliche Option zu finden. Aber was, wenn Snape nicht rechtzeitig zurückwich? Wenn er stolperte oder wenn die Beruhigungstropfen, die sie vorsorgehalber heute Abend in Remus' Drink getan hatten, nicht stark genug waren für den Werwolf?

Remus könnte sogar hingerichtet werden, wenn er jemanden ernsthaft verletzte. Und Snape? Er konnte dabei draufgehen oder gebissen werden und egal wie sehr der Slytherin ein Dorn in ihren Augen war, niemand hatte den Tod oder Remus' Schicksal verdient. Snape mochte es nicht sonderlich stören, wenn er sie mit seinen Flüchen verletzte, aber er war nicht so. James Potter war kein Killer.

„Hey Krone. Bereit für den Coup des Jahrzehnts?"

James drehte seinen Oberkörper dem breit grinsenden Sirius entgegen. Tatze stieg soeben, gefolgt von Peter, durch die Tür in ihr Schlafraum, ein Stück Pergament triumphierend vor sich herschwenkend.

„Ich habe den Brief geschrieben. Snape kann gar nicht anders, als anzubeißen."

Sirius' Grinsen verflüchtigte sich etwas, als James seinen Enthusiasmus nicht im geringsten zu teilen schien. 

„Was soll das lange Gesicht, Krone? Wo hast du die Eule?"

„Ich habe keine geholt", antwortete James schlicht.

Sirius runzelte die Stirne. „Aber warum nicht? Wir haben doch beschlossen, dass ich Remus zu Pomfrey bringe, und den Brief schreibe, während du eine Eule aus der Eulerei stibitzt."

James stieß sich von der Nische ab und begann vor dem Fenster auf- und abzugehen. „Ich weiß nicht, Krone. Ich bin mir nicht mehr so sicher, ob das so eine gute Idee ist."

Sirius' Mund klappte verblüfft auf und er ließ die Hand mit dem Brief sinken. „Sag, dass das nicht dein Ernst ist. Wir haben schon alles geplant und haben sogar Moonys Kürbissaft mit Beruhigungstropfen versehen."

„Ihr könnt doch jetzt nicht mehr zurück!" bestätigte Peter mit weit geöffneten Augen.

James blieb vor ihnen stehen. „Wir können und wir werden es auch tun. Das Risiko ist zu groß. Moony ist ein ausgewachsener Werwolf und er hat sich überhaupt nicht unter Kontrolle. Snape könnte ernsthaft verletzt werden."

„Aber das kannst du nicht...", quiekte Peter.

„Wurmschwanz hat Recht, Krone. Wir haben schon zu viel Zeit in die Planung investiert. Snape wird schon nichts passieren, und wenn doch, dann kann Pomfrey ihn schon wieder zusammenflicken. Vielleicht würde er dann sogar etwas weniger arrogant, wenn er Remus' Schicksal teilen muss. Komm schon Krone, sei kein Spielverderber", flehte Sirius.

James verwarf die Hände. „Das ist es ja gerade. Es ist kein Spiel. Dies geht einfach zu weit. Zu viel kann schief gehen. Du nimmst es nicht ernst, Sirius. Du willst auch nicht wirklich, dass Snape Remus' Schicksal teilen muss, glaube mir. Abgesehen davon können wir das auch Remus nicht antun. Nein, mein Entschluss steht fest. Wir rächen uns auf eine andere Weise. Die Sache heute Abend ist gegessen."

Sirius verengte die Augen. „Du bist ein Feigling, James Potter. Der Plan war absolut perfekt, aber gut, dann zieh halt den Schwanz ein." Mit diesen wütenden Worten drehte sich Sirius um und verließ das Schlafzimmer wieder, dicht gefolgt von Peter.

Der Zurückgebliebene seufzte tief, als seine Freunde verschwunden waren. Sirius würde sich schon wieder beruhigen. James liebte seinen Freund wie einen Bruder aber manchmal war Sirius einfach zu kurzsichtig und unüberlegt.

***

Sirius war stockwütend, als er die Treppe hinunterschritt und durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zu dem Durchstieg in der Wand eilte. Die Schüler, die sich im Raum aufhielten, beachtete er nicht im geringsten. Noch nicht einmal als er vor dem Gryffindorquartier stand, blieb er stehen und schritt richtungslos den Korridor entlang. 

„Warum muss der Idiot auch ausgerechnet jetzt den Moralapostel spielen. Scherze gegenüber Schniefelus zu machen hat ihn vorher ja auch nie gestört", wetterte er.

„Sirius, warte", keuchte Peter hinter ihm, als er versuchte mit ihm Schritt zu halten. „Wo willst du denn hin? Es ist gleich Sperrstunde."

„Ist mir egal. Ich will einfach weg von hier. James soll nur merken, dass ich sauer auf ihn bin."

Peter musste fast laufen um mit den ausladenderen Schritten Sirius' mitzuhalten und schon nach der kurzen Distanz atmete er schwer. „Aber ihr werdet den Scherz doch noch immer durchziehen, nicht?"

Sirius stoppte abrupt und drehte sich zu dem kleineren Teenager um. „Hast du eben nicht zugehört, Wurmschwanz? James hat einen Rückzieher gemacht. Es gibt keinen Scherz heute Abend!"

Peter wich ob seiner Worte mit entsetztem Gesicht zurück und Sirius fühlte den Anflug von Reue.

„Schau, Peter. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien, Sorry. Ich bin im Moment einfach sehr frustriert. Der Plan war so gut gewesen."

Peters Augen blieben erschreckt geöffnet und Sirius fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie ein Junge, der so leicht zu verschrecken war, es überhaupt nach Gryffindor geschafft hatte.

„Aber du brauchst James doch nicht. Wir können es noch immer durchziehen. Ich kann dir helfen."

Sirius winkte ab. „Ach lass es gut sein. Ohne James macht es keinen Spaß. Er soll sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen, und ich hoffe für ihn, dass er mit etwas Gutem ankommt."

„Schau mal, wer da ist, Dick und Doof." Die neue, glattzüngige Stimme ließ sie beide herumfahren.

Severus Snape stand vor ihnen im Korridor. Die Arme über der Brust verschränkt feixte er sie hochmütig an.

Sofort verspannte sich Sirius' Haltung und wurde defensiv. „Was willst du hier, Schnifelus. Dies ist Gryffindorgebiet."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Ach ja? Steht nirgends geschrieben. Ich habe genauso viel Recht, hier zu sein wie ihr. Wo hast du denn deinen siamesischen Zwilling, Black und euren Schatten im geflickten Anzug?"

„Sei lieber ruhig, Schnifelus", zischte Sirius. „Deine Unterwäsche hatte auch nicht die gesündeste Farbe, als wir sie das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Hat mir und auch einigen anderen Gryffindor für eine ganze Weile Alpträume bereitet.

Snapes Wangen verfärbten sich scharlachrot, aber ob es aus Wut oder Scham war, konnte Sirius nicht sagen. Auf jeden Fall tarnte der schleimige Slytherin es sofort hinter einem wütenden Blecken seiner Zähne. 

„Mach dich nur lustig, Black. Ich kriege euch schon noch. Ich weiß, dass ihr ein Geheimnis habt und ich werde es herausfinden und euch von der Schule verwiesen sehen." Er machte eine künstliche Pause, bei der er so tat, als würde er ernsthaft über etwas nachdenken. „Ich frage mich, warum sich Lupin in der Nacht mit Pomfrey herumtreibt? Vielleicht steht unser kleiner Remus auf ältere übergewichtige Frauen, hmm? Das Bild will ich mir lieber nicht vorstellen..." Er verzog das Gesicht, als würde ihm die bloße Vorstellung Schmerzen bereiten.

Sirius wurde langsam wütend. Etwas was der Slytherin jedes Mal in Rekordzeit fertig brachte. „Du liegst meilenweit daneben, Snape." 

Snape hob wieder seine Augenbraue in dieser höhnischen Geste, die Sirius so zur Weißglut bringen konnte. „Vielleicht. Aber ich wundere mich, was die anderen Slytherins sagen würden, wenn ich meine Vermutung äußere."

Sirius konnte seinen Zorn nun kaum noch bändigen. Wenn Snape so ein Gerücht in die Welt setzte, dann würde das bis zum Morgen die ganze Schule wissen. Die Demütigung, die das für Remus nach sich ziehen würde, war unvorstellbar. Abgesehen von der neuen Aufmerksamkeit, die sich der Werwolf einfach nicht erlauben konnte, sollte nicht einer mal zufällig eins und eins zusammenzählen und herausfinden, was mit ihm los war.

„Das wagst du nicht", drohte er, sich kaum noch zurückhaltend.

Wieder diese verdammte Augenbraue. „Fordere mich doch heraus..."

Diese Warnung war zuviel für Sirius. Snape wollte Remus' Geheimnis wissen? In Ordnung, er sollte es seinen Hals hinuntergestopft kriegen. Zum Teufel mit James' Bedenken.

„Du willst wissen, was mit Remus los ist? Das kannst du haben. Er versteckt nämlich wirklich ein Geheimnis und es ist auch eines, das ihn sofort von der Schule werfen würde." Noch während er sprach, wurde Sirius' Stimme immer wütender. „Geh einfach zu der Peitschenden Weide, wenn du dich traust. Unter ihrem Stamm gibt es einen Durchgang. Dort unten findest du das Geheimnis."

Snape lachte kalt auf. „Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde. Für wie dumm hältst du mich, Black? Die Weide schlägt mich zu Brei, bevor ich mich ihr nähern kann. Du hattest auch schon bessere Versuche auf Lager, mich linken zu wollen."

„Dann musst du Idiot eben mit einem Stock auf den Knoten am Stamm pressen, damit sie nicht ausschlägt!" Sirius hatte sich kaum noch unter Kontrolle und Snape schien zu bemerken, dass der Gryffindor diese Sachen vor allem preisgab, weil er von seinen Emotionen geleitet wurde. Snape sah aus, als wäre soeben Weihnachten zu früh gekommen. Seine Augen leuchteten räuberisch und ein böses Lächeln zog sich um seine Lippen. 

„So, ein Knoten? Das ist aber nett von dir, dass du mir das alles erzählst, Black." Mit einem Lachen und sehr vergnügt wirkend, drehte sich Snape um, und ging von ihnen weg, überzeugt, dass Sirius ihm eben Informationen gegeben hatte, die er nie hatte preisgeben wollen.

Als er um eine Biegung verschwunden war, schnaubte Sirius abfällig. „Friss das, du schmieriger Slytherin. Habe Spaß mit dem Werwolf." Er drehte sich zu Peter um, der ihn freudig anstrahlte und somit auch gleich Sirius' Stimmung hob.

„Ich wusste, dass du nicht kneifen würdest", sagte Wurmschwanz, während er bewundernd zu seinem Freund aufsah. Sirius lachte leise. „Das geschieht Snape nur recht. Aber ich befürchte, dass wir trotzdem James einweihen müssen, sonst redet er für die nächste Zeit kein Wort mehr mit uns.

Peters Grinsen wurde zu einem unsicheren Lächeln und Sirius lachte erneut. „Keine Sorge. Er wird die Sache schon in Ordnung finden, wenn Schnifelus sich erst mal vor Angst in die Hosen macht."

„Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass James Recht hat und Snape in ernster Gefahr ist verletzt zu werden?" fragte Peter unsicher.

„Snape? Nie. Der kneift, bevor es brenzlig wird." 

**************************

T.B.C.

An die Reviewer:

**Angel 1291:** Ja, RACHE FÜR SNAPE!!!*HARHARHAR* 

Danke für die Challenge, Angel. Es hat sehr viel Spaß gemacht damit zu experimentieren, auch wenn ich mir mal geschworen habe, neben ‚Von Mördern und Verrätern' und dessen Übersetzung für eine Weile keine Harry Potter fic mehr zu schreiben :-P 

**Padfoot's Mate:** Danke auch Dir. Ich kann Dir genau sagen, warum ich keine Reviews habe. Im Summary steht nichts von Slash, Blut oder Pairings wie Hermine/Draco oder Severus/Harry:-P

Nein im Ernst. Das mit den Reviews ist zwar schön und ich freue mich wie jeder andere darüber, wenn ich weiß das andere meine fics lesen, und eventuell sogar ein bisschen mögen oder Kritik geben, aber nicht der Grund, warum ich schreibe. Besonders diese fic hier wurde zu einem Experiment. Warum, wirst Du bald sehen. Entweder man mag es, oder man findet es blöde:-P


	3. Teil 3

Licht auf gebrochenem Glas:

Teil drei

Severus biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zögerte kurz, während er, aus sicherer Entfernung, den magischen Baum skeptisch beäugte. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl dabei, weil es Black gewesen war, der ihm den Tipp gegeben hatte. Aber dann hatte der dumme Gryffindor sicher damit gerechnet, dass Severus keinen Mut hatte, sich der Weide zu nähern. Tatsächlich wäre er nicht einmal überrascht, wenn sich die Herumtreiber irgendwo unter James' Umhang versteckt hielten und ihn beobachteten, ob er einen Rückzieher machte. 

Das hieß, wenn dem beschränkten Gryffindor die Information nicht einfach rausgerutscht war. Das hatte er zuerst angenommen, aber als ihm Black nicht gefolgt war um ihn zu stoppen oder zu verhexen, war Severus zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass sie ihn reinlegen wollten. Sie wollten wahrscheinlich nur zusehen, wie er feige den Schwanz einzog.

Aber den Gefallen würde er ihnen nicht machen. Er würde ein und für allemal herausfinden, was das Geheimnis der Gryffindors war und mit etwas Glück würde er dieses Wissen dazu verwenden können um die vier von der Schule verweisen zu lassen. Sie würden es noch bereuen, dass sie ihn unterschätzt hatten.

Er näherte sich zögernd dem Baum und streckte den langen Stock, den er unterwegs gefunden hatte, so weit vor wie es ging. 

Als er nur noch ein paar Meter vom Stamm des Baumes entfernt war, kam Leben in die Äste und sie begannen sanft hin und her zu wippen, wie wenn sie im Wind bewegt würden.

Severus erkannte nun wirklich einen knotenartigen Auswuchs am Fuß des Stammes, genauso wie ihm Black verraten hatte und da war auch tatsächlich eine dunkle Öffnung zwischen den Wurzeln.

Die Äste hörten mit ihrer wippenden Bewegung auf und zitterten nun warnend, während die ganze Baumkrone sich zu raffen schien um sich zur Abwehr vorzubereiten, sollte er auch nur einen Schritt näher machen.

Severus streckte die Arme so weit es ihm möglich war und reckte den Stab, ihn ganz hinten haltend, dem Knoten entgegen. Nur ein paar Zentimeter fehlten und mit einem mutholenden Atemzug machte er einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne und presste den Stock auf den Knoten.

Bei seiner letzten Bewegung waren die Äste sofort nach vorne geschossen, wie ein Pfeil, der von der Sehne geschnellt war und Severus hatte instinktiv die Augen zusammengepresst in Erwartung des Aufpralles. 

Ein Aufprall, der nie kam. 

Testend öffnete Severus sein rechtes Auge einen Spalt, doch der Baum war komplett regungslos. Snape entspannte sich und öffnete beide Augen. Die Äste der Peitschenden Weide hingen schlaff herunter, als wäre aus dem Baum selber alles Leben gewichen.

Also hatte Black auch damit nicht gelogen. Severus lächelte vor sich hin und sah sich suchend um. Es würde ihn nicht überraschen, wenn sich die vier nun zeigen würden um ihn davon abzuhalten in die Höhle zu gehen und ihr Geheimnis zu erfahren. Aber nichts geschah; sie waren wohl zu geschockt darüber, dass er es wirklich getan hatte. Es würde ihnen auch nichts helfen, wenn sie ihn nun stoppten. Black hatte einen Fehler gemacht und nun kannte er den Weg an der Weide vorbei. Selbst wenn sie ihn diesmal von hier fortschleifen würden, würde er jederzeit wiederkommen können. 

Idioten.

Als sich nach einigen weiteren Sekunden niemand schimpfend auf ihn stürzte, trat er unter einigen schlaff hängenden Ästen zum Stamm des Baums hindurch und zwängte sich durch das Loch dort, bemüht, den Kontakt des Stockes auf dem Knoten so lange als möglich aufrecht zu erhalten.

Erst als er schon halb durch die Öffnung geschlüpft war, ließ er den Stock fallen und huschte, von den noch immer erstarrten Ästen weg, ganz in das Loch. 

Sofort fiel die Höhle einige Meter scharf ab und Severus schaffte es nur schlitternd und mit Mühe, auf den Beine zu bleiben, bis sich der Boden wieder ausebnete. Dann fand er sich in einem modrig riechenden kleinen Gang wieder und er musste sich ganz schön bücken, um nicht mit dem Kopf anzustoßen. Hier war es dunkel und nur ein schwacher nächtlicher Lichtschein, der durch die Öffnung drang, erhellte düster den ersten Meter der Höhle. 

Severus nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und hob ihn vor sich. „Lumos", flüsterte er und sofort begann die Spitze des Stabes sanft zu leuchten und die lehmigen Wände der Höhle in fahles Licht zu tauchen. Der Gang verlor sich im Dunkel vor ihm und nur einige Windungen von sachte zuckenden Wurzelteilen waren hier und da durch den Dreck zu sehen.

Vorsichtig begann Severus die Höhle entlangzugehen. Seine Schritte machten seltsame Geräusche, die fast von den weichen, engen Wänden absorbiert zu werden schienen, während das Licht seines Zauberstabes wirre, unregelmäßige Flecken darauf zauberte.

Je weiter er vordrang, desto kühler und beklemmender wurde es und nur seine Schritte und sein Atem waren zu hören. Dennoch hatte Severus ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Als würde er beobachtet. 

Ein tiefes, leises Grollen kam vor ihm aus dem Dunkel, doch es war so schnell wieder verstummt, dass er überzeugt war, es wäre nur seine Einbildung gewesen. Trotzdem war es unheimlich hier und Severus merkte wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufrichteten und er seltsam unruhig wurde. 

Er lief schon eine ganze Weile und nichts geschah, außer dem überwältigenden Gefühl, dass er nicht alleine war und gelegentlichen leisen, kaum vernehmlichen kratzenden Geräuschen. Nach einer scheinbaren Unendlichkeit wurde der Gang endlich größer und neigte sich nach einer Weile auch wieder leicht nach oben.

Und dann war es da plötzlich wieder. Weit vor ihm. Ein scharrender Laut, fast wie ein Knurren, diesmal laut und deutlich.

Severus stockte und sein Herz begann heftiger zu schlagen. Das war keine Einbildung. Am liebsten wäre er sofort umgekehrt. Etwas stimmte hier nicht. Was zur Hölle versteckten die Gryffindors hier? Vielleicht war es ja etwas gefährliches. 

‚Ich habe keine Angst', redete sich Severus sofort ein, aber sein Körper schien nicht auf seine Stimme zu hören.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Snape", schalt er sich nach einer Minute. Sicher waren die Gryffindors nur vor ihm und versuchten ihm mit seltsamen Geräuschen schreiend aus der Höhle zu treiben, was morgen dann auch sicher die ganze Schule wissen würde. Severus tadelte sich selber, dass er beinahe auf den Plan reingefallen war. Wenn die vier hier etwas gefährliches verstecken würden, dann wären auch sie in Gefahr und hätten ihn sicherlich nicht hierher gelockt. So skrupellos waren nicht einmal James und seine Bande. 

Er atmete tief ein und ging weiter. Vor ihm machte der Gang einen Bogen, so dass Severus nicht weiter sehen konnte, wo er hinführte. Er bewegte sich trotzdem weiter vorwärts, bis er plötzlich hastige Schritte hinter sich hörte. 

„Snape, mach dass du hier rauskommst!" erklang James Potters drängende Stimme hinter ihm.

‚Verfluchter Mistkerl', dachte Severus und beeilte sich, weiterzugehen. Nun waren sie also doch gekommen um ihn vor ihrem Geheimnis fernzuhalten. Zu spät, er würde sich nicht mehr aufhalten lassen. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte noch mehr, das Licht seines Stabes in einer hellen, halbmetergroßen Blase den Weg leuchtend. 

Severus war entschlossen, sich nicht von Potter aufhalten zu lassen. 

Er wollte gerade um die Biegung gehen, als eine fellbedeckte Fratze mit glühenden Augen und langen Reißzähnen in den Lichtkegel des Stabes schoss und mit einem kehligen Knurren nach ihm schnappte.

Noch bevor er begriff was passierte, stockte sein Herz und er zuckte instinktiv zurück, stolperte einige Schritte und fiel rücklings auf den Boden, nur dadurch den tödlich aussehenden Reißzähnen entgehend. Das Vieh, das zu den Zähnen und Augen gehörte, brüllte laut und Severus wusste in dem Moment, dass er sterben würde. Zerrissen von dem Monster, das geifernd und knurrend im Schein des Lichtkegels einige Meter vor ihm stand.

„Verschwinde von hier, Snape!", schrie plötzlich jemand über ihm und eine Hand griff nach seinem Arm und zog ihn in die Höhe. 

Unter Schock sah Severus von James Potter, der ihn zurückschob zu dem wolfsähnlichen Monster, das zu knurren aufgehört hatte und, mit der Nase in der Luft, den Duft des Neuankömmlings zu testen schien.

„Ganz ruhig, Remus", sprach Potter beruhigend auf das Vieh ein, während er, Severus hinter sich herdrängend, rückwärts von dem Monster... von Lupin... wegging.

„Mach ja keine ruckartigen Bewegungen, bis ich dir sage du sollst rennen", zischte Potter zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Dann mach, dass du so schnell als möglich zurück und aus der Höhle kommst. Sirius wartet bei der Weide und hält sie ruhig, dass wir schnell rauskommen."

Severus fühlte sich wie in einem unwirklichen Traum und schaffte es nur, widerstandslos zu nicken.

Potter sprach weiterhin beruhigend auf das Biest ein und es knurrte drohend und leise, bewegte sich allerdings nicht, als wäre es nicht sicher, ob der Gryffindor Beute oder Rudelmitglied war.

Potter drängte Severus weiter in die Dunkelheit zurück, bis die Gestalt des Wolfes langsam wieder mit der Finsternis verschmolz.

„Raus hier!" rief Potter schlussendlich und Severus rannte mit eingezogenem Kopf, stolpernd, und ohne sich umzusehen, los, seinen Zauberstab noch immer krampfhaft umklammert.

Er kümmerte sich nicht um den Schmutz, den er an die Kleidung bekam oder die kleinen Steine, die hier und da gegen seine Haut ritzten. Er rannte nur in blinder Panik, bis er das Licht der Öffnung vor sich erblickte und keuchend aus der Höhle stolperte.

Severus schaffte noch drei Schritte, bevor seine Beine nachgaben und er zitternd und nach Atem ringend zu Boden sank.

Für eine Weile verschwamm seine Umwelt, seine Lungen schienen die Luft, die ihm plötzlich dick wie Melasse vorkam, nicht mehr transportieren zu können, während sein Magen drohte, sich umzustülpen. Er nahm kaum wahr, wie Potter hinter ihm aus der Höhle kam und Black wütend erzählte, was dort unten vorgefallen war und dass, wäre er nicht aufgetaucht, Snape jetzt nicht mehr leben würde.

Erst nach einer Weile konnte Severus sich soweit beruhigen, dass er wieder fähig war, mit tiefen Zügen zu atmen.

„Verdammter Mist, Schniefelus. Was ist in dich gefahren, in die Höhle zu gehen?" zischte Potter hinter ihm, nach Atem ringend.

Severus konnte darauf nicht antworten. Er wollte es, wollte protestieren, den Gryffindor anschreien, dass sie ihn dort hineingelockt hatten, doch jeder Ton, den er eventuell hätte machen wollen, blieb in seiner Kehle hängen.

„Du Idiot. Sonst hörst du auch nie auf mich", erklang nun auch Blacks Stimme, wenn er auch irgendwie mehr rechtfertigend und enttäuscht, als wütend. 

Dass es Black nicht sonderlich gestört hätte, wenn er soeben von dem Monster zerfleischt worden wäre, war in seinem Ton deutlich zu erkennen.

Das Monster... ein Werwolf. Remus Lupin war ein Werwolf.... Severus hatte immer nach einem Grund gesucht, um einen oder alle der vier Gryffindors von der Schule zu haben, und ein Werwolf zu sein, wäre ein sicherer Garant für eine verfrühte Heimreise, doch im Moment konnte sich der Slytherin nicht darüber freuen. Diese Zähne waren zu nah gewesen. Nachdem der erste Adrenalinschub sich nun gelegt hatte, brach der Schock umso heftiger über Severus herein und sein ganzer Körper begann zu zittern. Nah.... zu nah. 

„Was ist hier los?" drang plötzlich eine andere Stimme zu ihnen und zum ersten Mal, seit er aus der Höhle heraus war, sah er auf.

Albus Dumbledore kam mit hastigen Schritten auf sie zu. 

Potter und Black, die einen Meter neben ihm standen, wechselten einen nervösen Blick.

Severus wollte sofort sagen, was passiert war. Dass Black ihn in eine Falle gelockt hatte, dass er fast von Remus Lupin getötet worden war... doch noch immer hielt der Schock jedes Wort in seiner Brust gefangen.

„Wir können das erklären", hastete Black sofort.

Dumbledore blieb vor ihnen stehen und sah sie drei der Reihe nach, streng an. „Das hoffe ich doch. Warum seid ihr alle hier draußen um diese Zeit?"

Warum sah der Direktor denn nur ihn so an, als er das fragte?

„Ähm...", stotterte Potter. „Nun, es gab ein Problem..."

„Schni...Ich meine Snape ist zu der Weide gegangen und ist in den unterirdischen Gang gestiegen", fügte Black schnell hinzu.

Bei diesen Worten sah der Direktor wieder zu ihm hinüber, als erwartete er eine Rechtfertigung von seiner Seite. Severus schluckte und wollte sagen, dass es Blacks Schuld war; dass man ihn hierher gelockt hatte und dass er dabei fast getötet worden war. Lupin...

„Lupin ist ein Werwolf!" schoss es schließlich aus ihm heraus.

Er hätte viel erwartet. Schock, Unglauben oder Wut vielleicht, doch nicht das nachdenkliche Nicken des alten Zauberers. „Ich weiß."

WAS?? Severus war sich sicher, dass er sich verhört hatte. Dumbledore konnte nichts davon wissen, sonst hätte er Lupin doch sicher nie erlaubt auf der Schule zu bleiben. 

„Stehen Sie auf, Mister Snape", fuhr Dumbledore streng fort. „Und es ist genau aus diesem Grund, dass niemand die Erlaubnis hat, sich der Weide zu nähern."

Severus kämpfte sich auf die Beine, die ihn nur mit Mühe zu tragen schienen. Dumbledore wusste es und trotzdem war Lupin auf der Schule....

„Wir haben ihn gewarnt", fiel nun Black mit theatralisch weinerlichen Stimme ein. „Er hat beobachtet, wie Madame Pomfrey mit Remus zu der Weide ging und hat vor uns angegeben, dass er ihnen das nächste Mal folgen würde. Wir sagten ihm, dass es gefährlich wäre und nahmen ihm das Versprechen ab, nicht hierher zu gehen. Aber er hat sein Versprechen nicht gehalten. James hat ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig rausgeholt, bevor ihn Remus angreifen konnte." 

Severus starrte ungläubig auf Black. Was redete der nun für einen Mist. Es war Black gewesen, der ihn hierher gelockt hatte, doch dieser hatte ein flehendes Gesicht aufgesetzt und stieß nun, dem ebenfalls überrascht aussehenden Potter die Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Stimmt's nicht James?" 

Der vielsagende Blick Blacks an seinen Freund, dass er mitspielen sollte, konnte Dumbledore doch nicht entgehen. Aber James schien zu verstehen, was sein Freund wollte und nickte zögernd. „Ja...richtig...."

Was für ein mieses Theater zogen die Beiden den nun ab?

„Ist das wahr, Mister Snape?"

War der alte Mann jetzt komplett übergeschnappt? Er konnte den Beiden dieses miese Schauspiel doch wohl nicht im Ernst abnehmen. Aber Dumbledore sah nicht im geringsten zweifelnd aus und starrte anklagend auf Severus. 

„Nein, Sir. Black hat mich hergelockt", würgte er schließlich hervor. „Sie waren es, die mich in eine Falle gelockt haben. Black hat mir von dem Geheimgang und von dem Knoten am Stamm erzählt."

‚Na also, das sollte als Beweis reichen', dachte er verzweifelt. Wie hätte er sonst von dem Knoten wissen sollen. Auch Black und Potter schienen dies zu erkennen und begannen nervös ihr Gewicht zu verlagern.

„Ich habe ihn beobachtet", ertönte in dem Moment eine piepsige Stimme hinter ihm und Peter Pettigrew trat zu seinen Freunden. „Er hat einfach mit dem Stock rumgefuchtelt, um die Äste abzuwehren und ist dabei zufällig auf den Knoten gekommen."

Blacks und Potters Gesicht hellten sich sofort auf und sie warfen ihrem kleinen armseligen Freund einen dankenden Blick zu.

„Also, Mister Snape. Ich fasse einmal zusammen", sagte Dumbledore mit einer unheilverkündend, ruhigen Stimme. „Sie schleichen nachts verbotenerweise aus dem Schloss, gehen zu einer Weide, von der ich ausdrücklich gesagt habe, dass man sich ihr nicht zu nähern hat und dann haben Sie noch die Frechheit mich anzulügen?"

„Aber Sir...", versuchte Severus erneut, verzweifelt und beschämt feststellen, dass seine Augen feucht wurden. Wie konnte Dumbledore ihn nun auch noch beschuldigen? Es war doch nicht sein Fehler gewesen. Man hatte versucht ihn umzubringen. 

MAN HATTE VERSUCHT IHN UMZUBRINGEN! 

Verstand Dumbledore denn das nicht?

Die Bilder von den wilden Augen und den geifernden, unwirklich lang erscheinenden Fängen der Bestie brachen wieder über ihn herein und er merkte, wie er erneut zu zittern begann. Severus fühlte sich komplett ausgeliefert, jede verteidigende Haltung unter Dumbledores anschuldigendem Blick dahinschmelzend. Er wäre fast gestorben, die schrecklichen Bilder der scharfen Zähne und der faule Atem des Monsters waren wahrscheinlich für immer in seinem Gehirn festgebrannt, nur darauf wartend, dass er nicht aufpasste und sie ihn überwältigen konnten. Zu all dem Horror der noch immer tief in seinen Knochen saß, konnte er es nicht ertragen, dass ihn Dumbledore auch noch verriet. Als wäre er nur ein verängstigtes kleines Kind, sehnte sich alles in ihm nach jemanden, der diese Bilder und die bodentiefe Todesangst von ihm nehmen würde. Nach jemandem, der die Bilder von seinem inneren Auge verbannen und ihm das Gefühl der Sicherheit zurückgeben würde. 

Hölle, der Sechzehn Jahre alte Severus Snape wollte in den Arm genommen werden und im Moment war es ihm vollkommen egal, wie unslytherinisch das war. Er wusste nicht, ob er sonst noch lange auf den Beinen bleiben konnte. Die Angst und die Enttäuschung über den Verrat, die ihn am ganzen Körper zittern ließen, stahl seine ganze Energie und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie ihn seine zu Pudding gewordenen Beine überhaupt noch tragen konnten.

Doch anstatt versichernder Worte und einer stützenden Haltung, sah ihn Dumbledore nur mit in die Seiten gestemmter Hände streng an, als hätte er etwas absolut Dummes getan, während er Sirius, der Schuld an der ganzen Sache hatte und hinter ihm versuchte ein Kichern zu unterdrücken, noch nicht einmal beachtete.

„Aber die Gryffindors...."

„Die Gryffindors haben eine Entschuldigung nachts draußen zu sein, Sie nicht, Mr. Snape und anstatt zu versuchen, die Schuld auf die vier abzuschieben, sollten Sie dankbar sein, dass James Sie gerettet hat. 

Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von Ihnen, Mr. Snape. Erst verstoßen Sie gegen die Regeln und bringen nicht nur sich selber in Gefahr, nein, Sie gefährden vor allem auch das Leben von James, der Sie retten musste und Remus, der, hätte er einen Mitschüler verletzt, mit schlimmen Konsequenzen hätte rechnen müssen."

Severus' Verzweiflung wuchs. Ein Mitschüler? War das alles was er war? Ein namenloser Schüler, der einen von Dumbledores' Lieblingen hätte in Gefahr bringen können? Die Worte seines Vaters, als er gefragt hatte ihn zum Bahnhof zu fahren, hallten wieder in seinen Ohren. _‚Das Leben wäre so viel einfacher, wenn du nie geboren wärst'_

Sein Vater machte ihn gerne für alles Schlimme, das ihm widerfahren war, verantwortlich, doch dass Albus Dumbledore auch so dachte, hatte er, selbst wenn er es befürchtet hatte, bis dahin immer irgendwie zu verdrängen vermocht. Ein Stich des Verrates lockerte ein wenig den schraubstockartigen Halt der Panik und die Feuchtigkeit stieg nun endlich ungehindert in seine Augen, bevor sie als einzelne Träne seine Wange herunterlief.

Aber Dumbledore schien ob dem nur abgestoßen. „Sie sollten mindestens zu Ihren Handlungen stehen. Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass dies eine Träne der Reue ist. Dennoch werde ich mir nun wohl ernsthaft überlegen müssen, ob wir Ihre Präsents hier auf der Schule weiterhin dulden können."

Severus vergaß einen Moment zu atmen, als er dies hörte. Von der Schule verweisen? Ihn? Wenn er von der Schule flog, dann würde ihn sein Vater zu Tode prügeln. Er könnte nicht nach Hause. Er konnte dann nirgends hin.

„Aber...das...Bitte nicht..", brachte er krächzend hervor. Das konnte doch nicht passieren. Dies musste alles ein böser Traum sein. Er hatte doch nichts getan, verdammt noch mal.

„Leider würde ich aber dann eine Erklärung abgeben müssen, warum Sie von der Schule verwiesen worden sind, und das kann ich nicht, ohne Remus zu gefährden", fuhr Dumbledore ungehindert fort. „Deshalb werde ich den Vorfall nicht weiter erwähnen, sofern Sie mir versprechen, dass Sie es auch nicht tun." 

Severus fühlte sich gleichzeitig erleichtert und noch mehr verraten. Dass Dumbledore Lupin bei seinem Vornamen nannte und er selber nur Mr. Snape war, sprach noch eine deutlichere Sprache, wo die Priorität des Direktors lag. Außerdem würde er nur nicht verwiesen, weil es Lupin gefährden würde, nicht seinetwegen. Aber warum auch? Er war ja nur ein unbeliebter Slytherin. Langsam aber sicher mischte sich Wut in seine Enttäuschung und Angst.

Dumbledore bedachte ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick über seine Brillengläser hinweg. „Was Sie heute Abend herausgefunden haben, bleibt Ihr Geheimnis, das Sie nie verraten werden. Sollte bei den Slytherins auch nur ein Schimmer eines Verdachts über Remus' Geheimnis aufkommen, dann sind Sie weg von hier, verstanden?"

Severus konnte nicht mehr recht denken, so hielten ihn seine Emotionen gefangen. Folgendermaßen nickte er nur dümmlich.

„Ich werde allerdings trotzdem einen Brief an Ihre Eltern schreiben müssen, dass Sie bei Nacht draußen waren und zwei Mitschüler in Gefahr gebracht haben."

Irgendwo in seinem Innern wusste Severus, dass er damit Zuhause mit einer Tracht Prügel und einigen Tagen ohne Essen und Trinken in den Kerkern zu rechnen hatte. Sein Vater nahm es ihm sehr übel, wenn er dem Snapeischem Stolz und Ehre nicht genug Rechnung trug. Doch im Moment fühlte er sich nur hohl und dumpf in Terror, Unglauben und Verrat.

„Ich werde für einmal Gnade vor Recht ergehen lassen, Mr. Snape und Sie werden keine Punkteabzüge oder Strafarbeit kriegen, doch behalten Sie meine Warnung immer gut im Kopf. Nun gehen Sie sofort und ohne Umwege zurück in Ihren Schlafraum und wehe, ich erwische Sie noch einmal bei einer solchen Geschichte."

Severus konnte nicht verstehen, was hier eben passiert war. Wie wenn er in unsichtbare Watte gepackt worden wäre, war seine Umgebung um ihn dumpf geworden. Er hätte sterben können oder schlimmer noch, in einen Werwolf verwandelt und noch nicht einmal jetzt war jemand daran interessiert ihm zu helfen. Warum konnte er nicht einmal Gerechtigkeit erfahren und in etwas gewinnen? Es war unfair. So verdammt unfair. 

Erneute Tränen stachen in seine Augen und bevor sie fallen konnten, drehte er sich um und rannte zum Schloss zurück.

Fast blind durch die Nässe, die seine Augen füllten, stolperte er die Eingangsstufen hoch und rannte in den Korridor, der zu den Kerkern und den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsräumen führte.

Erst als etwas Kaltes durch ihn fuhr, so heftig, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sein Blut würde gefrieren, hielt er inne.

Er keuchte erschrocken auf, ob dem Gefühl, welches nur dadurch entstand, wenn ein Geist durch einen noch Lebenden fuhr. Doch keiner der Geister Hogwarts würde ohne Provokation so etwas tun, außer...

„Kleiner Slytherin hat es eilig?"

_Peeves_, dachte Severus entnervt. Er wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augen, hoffend, dass der Poltergeist nicht bemerkt hatte, wie er geweint hatte. Ansonsten würde es morgen sicher die ganze Schule wissen. Eine weitere solche Erniedrigung konnte er, nach dem Verrat Dumbledores soeben, nicht ertragen.

„Oh, hat der kleine Schniefelus geweint?" kicherte der Poltergeist.

Dunkle Wut strömte in Severus wie ein Nebel zusammen und er sah zu dem, für seinen Geschmack, viel zu vergnügt aussehenden Peeves, der einen Meter über dem Boden hinter ihm schwebte, hoch.

Drohend fuhr er herum, kräuselte die Lippen und zog seinen Zauberstab, ihn auf die durchscheinende Gestalt richtend. Die Herumtreiber hatten ihn wieder einmal zum Narren gemacht und Dumbledore hatte dies noch übertroffen, durch seinen Verrat. Peeves hatte Pech, dass er gerade jetzt aufgetaucht war. „Du verdammter Geist. Ich werde dir ein für alle mal eine Lektion erteilen."

„Umbra dissipare!"

Ein blauer Strahl schoss auf den Geist zu, der sich mit einem Quietschen aus dem Weg warf und hinter einer der Rüstungen, die den Korridor hier unten säumten, versteckte. Die Rüstung klapperte unzufrieden mit dem Visier, doch bewegte sie sich nicht vom Fleck, sehr zur Erleichterung Peeves, der nun mit weit aufgerissenen Augen über deren Schulterplatten Snape anstarrte.

„Das darfst du nicht", kreischte er. „Das ist dunkle Magie. Es ist verboten einen Geist zu zerstören!"

„Sehe ich so aus, als ob mich das interessieren würde?" knurrte Severus wütend. Er wollte sich rächen für das was heute geschehen war und wenn er sich nur fest genug vorstellte, dass der Poltergeist Potter, oder sogar Dumbledore war, dann würde die Zerstörung diesem einen Teil der heiß brennenden Gefühlsinferno in seinem Innern besänftigen.

„Umbra dissipare!"

Diesmal duckte der Poltergeist gerade eben rechtzeitig den Kopf und der, für ihn absolut tödliche Strahl, schoss knapp über der Schulter der Rüstung hinweg.

In Panik kreischte Peeves und stieß seinen Schutz, hinter welchem er sich versteckte, kraftvoll vornüber.

Severus sprang hastig drei Schritte zurück um der fallenden Rüstung zu entgehen, die vor seinen Füssen mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Gescheppere und in ihre Einzelteile zerfallend auf dem Boden auftraf.

Der Helm kullerte direkt vor seine Füße und wieder schnappte das Visier, das direkt zu ihm aufzeigte entrüstet auf und zu. 

Der Lärm, den das Metall verursacht hatte, als es auf dem Stein aufgeschlagen war, echote, von dem engen Steinkorridor getragen, noch einige Sekunden weiter.

Peeves nutzte diese Ablenkung um hastig durch die Decke zu verschwinden, weg von diesem verrückten Schüler, der nicht davon zurückschreckte, einen dunklen Fluch auf ihn zu hetzen, welcher ihn für alle Zeit zerreißen würde.

„Feiger Mistkerl", zischte Severus. Peeves war weg und Snape fühlte sich nach dem Angriff auf den Geist, entgegen seiner Erwartungen überhaupt nicht besser. Der Schmerz über Dumbledores Verrat war noch immer da, aber wurde nun auch von verzweifelter Wut begleitet. Er würde es ihnen allen schon noch zeigen...

Als Severus sich schon zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum weitergehen wollte, erklang vor ihm, erst ganz leise, aber immer lauter werdend, das rhythmische ‚Klipp klapp' harter Sohlen auf dem Boden. Eine Person näherte sich rasch.

Severus fluchte unterdrückt auf, doch bevor er auch nur in Betracht ziehen konnte wegzulaufen, kam auch schon Professor McGonagall hinter einer Wegbiegung hervor.

Severus verdrängte jedes Gefühl der Schuld, weil er gegen eine Regel verstoßen hatte. ‚Dumbledore hat mir schon die Leviten gelesen', dachte er bitter, da hatte er von McGonagall nichts mehr zu befürchten.

Die Lehrerin blieb hinter den am Boden verteilten, auseinandergefallenen Rüstungsteilen stehen, stemmte ihre Arme in die Hüfte und sah von den Metallteilen zu dem Schüler. „Mister Snape", bemerkte sie, als ob der Name allein schon Garantie für Regelverstöße war. 

Severus kräuselte herausfordernd die Lippen. Die Frau sollte sich lieber einmal ihre eigenen Schüler vornehmen. Aber das goldene Gryffindor-Quartett konnte sich ja scheinbar alles erlauben, zumindest in Dumbledores Augen.

„Können Sie mir erklären, was Sie hier machen?"

Severus verengte die Augen aber antwortete nicht. Er hatte nichts getan, wofür ihn nicht schon Dumbledore zur Rede gestellt hatte und diesmal waren auch keine Gryffindors anwesend um ihn mit Lügen in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

„Nicht genug, dass Sie nachts in der Schule herumschleichen", fuhr ihn McGonagall an. „Sie machen auch noch einen solchen Krach, dass Sie alle anderen Bewohner des Schlosses wecken. Abgesehen, davon, dass Sie dabei nicht zurückschrecken, Hogwarts Rüstungen zu demolieren", 

„Aber das war ich nicht!" verteidigte sich Severus. Seine Selbstkontrolle schmolz dahin, als er sich in einem erdrückenden Gefühl des Déjà-vu wiederfand.

McGonagalls Gesichtszüge versteiften sich vor Wut. „Lügen Sie mich nicht an. Hier ist niemand außer Ihnen."

„Aber Peeves...", versuchte Severus erneut sich zu verteidigen. 

„Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Sie den Poltergeist beschuldigen, Mister Snape. Aber diesmal kommen Sie nicht so einfach damit weg. Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Der Anflug von Wut war schon wieder vollkommen verdampft. Glaubte ihm denn in dieser Schule überhaupt jemand? 

„Professor McGonagall, ich schwöre..."

McGonagall hob warnend eine Hand. „Schwören Sie lieber nicht. Ihr Schwur ist nichts wert. Ich kenne Ihre Sorte und wenn Sie nicht endlich etwas Verantwortung lernen, dann wird es ein schlimmes Ende mit Ihnen nehmen, das kann ich Ihnen versichern."

Das tat weh. Fast so sehr wie Dumbledores Beschuldigungen. Doch was konnte er auch von der Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin anderes erwarten? Wenn selbst der Schuldirektor so voreingenommen mit Potter und seiner Bande war, dann wäre McGonagall wohl kaum besser. _ER_ sollte Verantwortung lernen? Ein Witz.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, außerdem werden Sie von morgen Abend an für eine Woche lang jeden Abend eine Strafarbeit bei Filch ableisten und Ihr nächster Ausflug zu Hogsmeade ist gestrichen. Vielleicht schaffen wir es doch noch, Ihnen beizubringen, sich an Regeln zu halten."

Strafarbeit? Aber Dumbledore hatte ihn doch schon erwischt und ihm keine Strafarbeit aufgegeben oder Punkte abgezogen. McGonagall durfte nicht einfach die Entscheidung des Direktors umgehen.

„Direktor Dumbledore hat aber schon..."

McGonagall, die immer aufgebrachter schien, unterbrach ihn wieder. „Die Tatsache, dass Sie mir immer nur widersprechen, erhärtet nur meine Meinung über Sie, Mister Snape. Dass ich den Direktor von Ihrem nächtlichen Ausflug berichten werde, darauf können Sie sich verlassen. Wundern Sie sich deshalb nicht, wenn er morgen noch eine Unterredung mit Ihnen hat. Und nun verschwinden Sie."

Noch vor ein paar Minuten hätte Severus gedacht, dass er sich unmöglich je schlechter fühlen könnte, nachdem ihm Dumbledore so in den Rücken gefallen war und seine Gryffindors beschützt hatte, doch er hatte sich geirrt.

Er sah McGonagall mit offenem Mund an, alles in ihm schreiend, sich zu verteidigen, etwas zu sagen, gegen diese Unfairness, doch irgendwie blieb jedes Geräusch in seiner Kehle stecken und brannte heiß in seinem Hals. 

Zuhause war er nichts wert und auch nicht in Hogwarts. Er war ja nur der unbeliebte, fettige Slytherin.

Als seine Umwelt durch einen Schleier von Tränen zu verschwimmen begann, packte ihn ein übermächtiger Fluchtinstinkt. Er wollte weg hier. Nur weg.

Wortlos und so schnell er konnte, eilte er den Korridor entlang.

Kaum war er im Slytherinschen Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, holten ihn die Ereignisse dieser Nacht ein. Black hatte versucht ihn in die Höhle zu locken. Der verdammte Bastard wusste, was mir Remus los war. Die überlangen, geifernden Reißzähne und die fast glühenden Augen blitzten wieder vor Severus' innerem Auge auf und er lehnte sich schaudernd gegen die Wand.

Er hätte getötet werden können. Black hatte versucht ihn umzubringen. Die Gryffindors wollten ihn ermorden und Dumbledore strafte sie noch nicht einmal. Nein, er war es gewesen, der beschuldigt wurde. Vom Direktor und auch McGonagall. Er würde nie gegen die Gryffindors ankommen. Egal was passierte, die Vier würden immer bevorzugt. Selbst wenn sie ihn irgendwann umbrächten, würde man sie höchstens belohnen.

Bei diesen Gedanken wurde ihm wirklich übel. Er eilte zum Knabenklo und übergab sich heftig in eine der Toilettenschüsseln.

Anmerkung von Lilith: Wiederholt nach mir: „DAS NÄCHSTE KAPITEL MACHT SINN!!" Ihr werdet merken, was ich meine, wenn Ihr es liest, (Falls es ausser Angel und Padfoot's mate überhaupt einer liest, sonst geht dies her nur an Padfoot's mate, da Angel den Plot schon kennt) aber behaltet im Kopf, dass ich, wenn ich schreibe, selten etwas unüberlegt tue. 

An die Reviever: 

**Angel 1291**. Du bist die Beste. Aber ich fürchte, dass nach ‚Von Mördern....' und derer Übersetzung erst mal Schluss ist. Will mal schauen, ob ich mich verbessert habe, bei den Saint Seiya fics, nach so viel Übung ausserhalb:-P

**Padfoot's mate:** Leider ist es so. Ich habe gerade wieder den Beweis dafür gesehen, als ich eine absolut geniale fic im Englischen gelesen habe, die nach fünf Kapitel erst mal 17 reviews hat. Ich habe mir schon überlegt, das Summary mal Testeshalber zu ändern und dann mal zu schauen, aber das wäre wohl gemein, wenn ich die Leser anlüge :-P Ach ja. Leider ist meine Betaleserin gerade auf Urlaub, deshalb kommt das nächste ‚Von Mördern...' erst, wenn sie zurück ist. 


	4. Teil 4

**Licht auf gebrochenem Glas**

****

Teil 4:

"Professor Dumbledore?"

Die piepsige, jedoch drängende Stimme hinter ihm ließ Albus innehalten. Er war gerade dabei, an dem Wasserspeier vor seinen Räumen vorbei zum Frühstück in die Große Halle zu gehen, als er gerufen wurde.

Er drehte sich um und seine Augenbrauen hoben sich erstaunt. Was wollte Peter Pettigrew denn von ihm, und das so früh am Morgen?

Der dickliche Junge sah aus, als sei er den Weg hierher gelaufen und holte schwer schnaufend und prustend zu ihm auf, bevor er stehen blieb und, die Hände auf seine Knie abgestützt, nach Atem rang. 

"Was gibt es denn so Wichtiges, mein Junge. Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Peter schnappte noch immer nach Luft, was es ihm unmöglich machte zu sprechen, doch er schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

Dumbledore entspannte sich etwas. Da Peter ein enger Freund von den größten Ärgermachern Hogwarts war, hatte er sofort angenommen, dass sich die Jungen wieder in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatten.

"Es geht um Snape, Direktor", brachte der Schüler schließlich zwischen zwei großen Schnaufern heraus.

Albus stöhnte innerlich auf. Wenn Peter zu ihm kam und sich über Severus Snape beschwerte, dann hatte es sicherlich wieder mit dem Streit zwischen dem Slytherin und der Gryffindor-Gruppe zu tun. Warum konnten sie alle dies Spielchen nicht ein für allemal sein lassen? Sein Leben wäre so viel einfacher und auch seine Bemühungen, den jungen Snape von seiner Selbstzerstörung zu bewahren, würden nicht so aussichtslos erscheinen.

"Was ist nun wieder passiert?" fragte er leicht überdrüssig.

Peter schien sich wieder etwas zu fassen, auch wenn er noch immer etwas heftig atmete.

"Wir haben ihn beobachtet, wie er gestern Abend Madame Pomfrey und Remus gefolgt ist." Peter machte eine verlegene Pause und seine Wangen verfärbten sich leicht Rosa. "Besorgt, er könne das Geheimnis erfahren, sind James, Sirius und ich ihm nachgestiegen."

Albus runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. Natürlich würden sich die Drei um ihren Freund sorgen, doch sie hätten auch ihn benachrichtigen können, damit er Severus stoppte, bevor dieser zuviel sah und dabei sich selber in Lebensgefahr brachte oder Remus gefährdete. Doch genauso wie Severus immer danach suchte die Gryffindors von der Schule fliegen zu lassen, waren diese darauf erpicht, dem Slytherin wann immer möglich eins auszuwischen. Albus hoffte nur, dass keine der beiden Seiten je zu weit gehen würden.

"Warum habt ihr mich nicht sofort benachrichtigt?" fragte er so beiläufig wie möglich und Peter senkte sofort den Blick und scharrte nervös mit einem Fuß eine imaginäre Staubfussel herum.

"Ich... wir...", stotterte er und Albus seufzte erneut, diesmal laut. 

"Ist schon gut, Peter. Ich kann mir den Grund gut vorstellen. Was ist genau passiert?"

Peter hielt den Kopf weiterhin gesenkt, als wage er es nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, wahrscheinlich weil er sich ihrer überstürzten Verfolgungsjagd schämte, vermutete Albus. Peter war kein schlechter Junge aber er hatte nicht allzu viel Selbstvertrauen. Schon deshalb war es verwunderlich, dass er es war, der die Beichte ablegen kam. 

"Wir sind ihnen unter dem Tarnumhang gefolgt und Madame Pomfrey hat Remus hinunter in den Gang gebracht", fuhr Peter, dem Boden zugewannt fort. "Wir haben beobachtet, wie sich Snape versteckte und warteten bis Madame wieder zurückkam und zum Schloss ging. Dann hat Snape mit einem Stock den Knoten berührt, wie er es vorher Madame Pomfrey hat tun sehen und ist in den Gang herunter gestiegen."

Albus fühlte das Blut seinen Kopf verlassen. Wenn der Junge durch den Gang zu der heulenden Hütte ging, während Remus ein Werwolf war, dann konnte er getötet oder gebissen werden. War es das, was Peter ihm sagen wollte? Dass Remus Severus angefallen und getötet hätte? Nein, schalt er sich gleich selber. Das war nicht möglich, oder die Jungs hätten nicht bis zum Morgen gewartet um zu ihm zu kommen. Er atmete einmal tief durch und gewann seine Ruhe wieder. "Was ist dann geschehen, Peter?" drängte er den immer nervöser aussehenden Schüler.

James... James ist ihm gefolgt und hat ihn zurückgezerrt, bevor etwas passierte, aber Snape hat Remus in seiner Wolfgestalt gesehen."

Albus entspannte sich wieder vollkommen. Merlin sei Dank, war dem Jungen nichts passiert. Er dankte James innerlich. Vielleicht war ja auch noch nicht alle Hoffnung verloren, dass die Schüler irgendwann einmal ihren Groll begraben würden. James schien gestern Abend den ersten Schritt in diese Richtung gemacht zu haben. 

Dass Severus nun über Remus' Geheimnis Bescheid wusste, damit konnte man umgehen. Er würde den Jungen in die Zange nehmen und ihm das Versprechen abnehmen müssen, nichts zu sagen.

"Danke, dass du mich informiert hast, Peter. Ich muss aber nun los um vor dem Frühstück mit Severus zu reden, bevor er die Chance bekommt, seinen Mitschülern etwas zu verraten." 

Damit drehte er sich um, um zur Großen Halle zu gehen und Severus abzufangen. Jedoch eine Hand, die seinen Ärmel fasste und ein gequietschtes "Nein", von Peter ließ ihn innehalten. Sofort zog der Junge seine Hand wieder zurück, als hätte er verbotenerweise etwas sehr teures angefasst. "Das brauchen Sie nicht, Direktor. Er wird nichts sagen."

Albus musterte Peter misstrauisch. Solch ein Verhalten war mehr als untypisch für den scheuen Gryffindor, der nun nervös sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere verlagerte.

"Snape war die ganze Sache sehr peinlich und er war so wütend, wie ich ihn noch nie gesehen habe. James hat ihm das Leben gerettet und ihm als Gegenleistung das Versprechen abgenommen, Remus' Geheimnis nicht zu verraten."

Albus nickte. Das machte Sinn. 

Obwohl eine Lebensschuld damit nicht gesühnt werden konnte, würde sich jedoch jeder Zauberer, der auch nur etwas Stolz hatte, an das Versprechen halten müssen. Und Stolz hatte Severus wahrlich mehr als genug. Darum würde der jüngste Snape wohl auch am liebsten den Vorfall sofort vergessen und die Tatsache, dass seine Erzfeinde davon wussten, wie er sich selber fast umgebracht hätte, war sicher Salz in seiner Wunde. 

Leicht stolz sah Albus auf Peter, der wieder den Blick auf seine Hände gesenkt hatte, die er nervös ineinander knetete. Dass Peter so viel Feingefühl hatte um zu erkennen, dass eine erneute Konfrontation mit Severus diesen nur noch mehr verletzen würde, hätte er nicht erwartet. Sollte er diese Angelegenheit wirklich auf sich beruhen lassen? Die Gryffindors sowie Severus hatten gegen die Regeln verstoßen. Severus aber auch Remus hatten in erheblicher Gefahr geschwebt. Doch James hatte, als es darauf ankam, die alte Feindschaft vergessen und seinen Rivalen gerettet, während Peter den Slytherin sogar jetzt zu beschützen suchte. Und Severus selber? der schien schon mehr als bestraft genug zu sein. Außerdem musste er sehr vorsichtig sein, wie sehr er den jungen Snape bedrängte, wenn er ihn nicht verlieren wollte.

"In Ordnung, Peter. Vergessen wir das Ganze. Ich vertraue Severus, dass er das Geheimnis wahren wird, wenn er es versprochen hat. Aber ich will keine nächtlichen Ausflüge mehr sehen und wenn ihr etwas beobachtet, dann will ich unterrichtet werden und nicht, dass ihr auf eigene Faust handelt."

Peter nickte und Albus wandte sich nach einem letzten Blick auf den Jungen um und ging den Korridor weiter.

"S... Sir?" kam noch einmal Peters Stimme und Albus hielt erneut inne, sich fragend, was denn nun noch kam.

"Ich... ich fürchte, Sirius hat einen Brief an Snapes Eltern geschrieben und ihnen gesagt, dass Snape nachts draußen erwischt worden war." 

Albus schloss kurz die Augen. 

Auch das noch. Das würde nicht leicht für den Jungen, wenn er auch noch mit dem Zorn seines schwierigen Vaters umzugehen hatte. Leider konnte Albus dagegen nun nichts mehr tun. Außerdem würde Augustus Snape auch sonst irgend einen Grund finden, um seinen Sohn zu unterdrücken und schlecht zu behandeln. Wenn nicht dies, dann etwas anderes. Einen großen Unterschied würde es auch nicht mehr machen. 

*** 

Severus hatte den Kopf gesenkt und ließ seine langen Haare teilweise in sein Gesicht fallen.

Er hatte schon als Kind bemerkt, dass ihn diese Geste schützte. Er konnte sich so verstecken, unauffällig sein und oft schien ihn diese Taktik fast so unsichtbar zu machen, als wenn er einen Tarnumhang übergehabt hatte. Nichts sagen, sich nicht auffällig oder schnell bewegen und vor allem niemanden anschauen. Insbesondere vermied er es an diesem Morgen, zu den Gryffindors hinüberzusehen. 

Als er zum Frühstück gegangen war, war er natürlich Black und Potter begegnet. Wo dieser Arschkriecher Pettigrew steckte, wusste die Hölle und warum Lupin fehlte, war ja seit letzter Nacht klar. Er würde von Dumbledore und Pomfrey bemuttert und gepflegt werden. Oh der arme, unschuldige Werwolf.

Unschuldig, pah! 

Gegen seinen Willen drängten sich wieder das Bild der speicheltriefenden Zähne, die nach ihm schnappen wollten in sein Gehirn und er dachte selbst hier noch das wütende Knurren und Brüllen zu hören.

Diese Bilder verfolgten ihn seit letzter Nacht und wenn er auch nur teilweise eingeschlafen war, hatten sie ihn erschreckt hochfahren lassen. Im Schlaf hatte er nicht mehr unterscheiden können, ob er noch immer vor den Lefzen der Bestie war oder in Sicherheit in seinem Schlafzimmer. So hatte er die Nacht sitzend in seinem Bett zugebracht, den Rücken gegen das Kopfbrett gelehnt, seine Beine an den Körper gepresst und am ganzen Körper zitternd.

Mit Entsetzen bemerkte er wieder den Griff der Panik nach ihm tasten und seine Hand mit der Gabel, mit der er eben noch sein Rührei herumgestoßen hatte, begann heftig zu zittern. Er versuchte es zu unterdrücken, doch das Schlottern wurde nur noch schlimmer und als die Gabel anfing, durch sein Zittern auf den Teller zu klappern, legte er sie schnell ab und versuchte tief durchzuatmen, obwohl er merkte, wie sein Herz raste und er zu Hyperventilieren begann. 

Er würde sich nicht wie ein kleines Kind verhalten, das Angst vor Monster unter seinem Bett hatte. Verdammt noch mal, er war Severus Snape...

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen er sich nur auf seine Atmung konzentrierte, sich selber immer wieder einredend, dass er stark war und das wegstecken konnte, ließ das Zittern nach.

Severus kannte die Zeichen einer Panikattacke und hatte in den Jahren gelernt, diese zu besiegen. Dennoch war er sich sicher, dass ihn das Bild des wütenden Werwolfes nicht so schnell loslassen würde.

Den Versuch, so zu tun als würde er essen, ließ er von da an jedoch sein. Er würde ja doch nichts hinunterbringen, so schlecht war ihm und mehr als eine hämische Bemerkung eines Tischnachbarn würde er auch nicht erhalten. Damit konnte er umgehen. Er erwartete nicht, dass sich die Slytherins gegen ihn stellen würden wenn sie die Wahrheit erführen. Gegen die anderen Häuser, vor allem die Gryffindors, rauften sich die Slytherins immer zusammen. Na ja, fast immer, aber im Haus selber gab es einen ununterbrochenen Machtkampf und seit einigen der erniedrigenderen Streiche der Herumtreiber war sein Platz sehr weit nach unten gerutscht. Wobei das irgendwie gar nicht stimmte. Severus stand außerhalb der Rangordnung. Er wurde geduldet, aber man wollte nicht unbedingt mit ihm gesehen werden. Außerdem verschaffte ihm sein Ruf, so gut in der dunklen Magie zu sein, sogar in seinem eigenen Haus genug Respekt, um die anderen auf Distanz zu halten. Selbst die Slytherins hatten Angst und er hatte auch nie etwas getan um diese Distanz zu überbrücken, danke vielmals. Er brauchte diese Kindsköpfe nicht. Der einzige, der nie vor ihm abgestoßen gewesen war und ihn sogar unter seine Fittiche genommen und in die Gruppe seiner Freunde integriert hatte, war Lucius Malfoy gewesen. Doch dieser war schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr an der Schule.

Wenn seine damaligen 'Freunde' noch hier wären, dann hätten Potter und die anderen nie so etwas gewagt. Wenn nur...

Als ein heftiges Rauschen die Ankunft der Eulen ankündigte, rückte er seinen Stuhl etwas zurück. Solange alle abgelenkt waren, konnte er sich davonschleichen, ohne dass es zu beschämend war, weil ihm jeder unter Kichern nachsah.

Doch er kam noch nicht einmal dazu, sich zu erheben, als ein großer Uhu, den er nur zu gut kannte, vor ihm landete. Das war Taxim, Lucius' Uhu, der rein schon von seiner Größe nur zu gut den Charakter der Malfoys wiederspiegelte. Uhus waren selten, schon allein deswegen, weil sie recht wild und verschlagen waren, und es schwer war, sie zu dressieren. Darum waren sie auch verboten teuer. Groß, verschlagen und teuer, genau Lucius' Kragenweite.

Der Vogel klappte ungeduldig nach Severus' Finger, den er gerade noch zurückzog, bevor das Biest ihm eine schöne Schramme verschaffen konnte.

"Ist ja schon gut", flüsterte Severus und band dem ungeduldigen Vogel das zusammengerollte Pergament vom Bein. Dieser hackte noch einmal nach Severus' Hand, als ob er das letzte Wort behalten wollte und riss ihm dabei einen kleinen blutenden Schnitt, danach plusterte er sein Gefieder und reckte den Kopf, bevor er sich mit zwei mächtigen Schwingenschlägen erhob um wieder zu verschwinden.

Severus betrachtete den Schnitt auf seinem Handrücken, aus dem langsam und dunkelrot ein Bluttropfen quoll. 

Verfluchte Eule.

'Wenn mich der Werwolf erwischt hätte, dann hätte ich weit mehr Blut verloren', schoss es durch seinen Kopf und sein Herz begann wieder schneller zu schlagen, als ihn die Erinnerung erneut zu übermannen drohte. Schnell drückte er eine Serviette auf das Blut um es abzuwischen und so von seiner Sicht zu verbannen.

"Hast du Angst vor ein wenig Blut?" lachte Edith neben ihm. Er konnte die kleine Fünftklässlerin, die es zu lieben schien auf ihm herumzuhacken, nicht leiden. Die verbrachte all ihre tratschenden, kichernden, Make-up-gefüllten Tage mit ihren ebenso verabscheuungswürdigen Freundinnen oder vor dem Spiegel, obwohl alles Make-up der Welt wohl nichts gegen die zu eng beieinanderstehenden Augen und das viereckige Gesicht tun würden, dass sie aussehen ließ, als hätte jemand ihren Kopf als Klatscher benutzt.

Dennoch trafen ihn ihre Bemerkungen heute wie Salz in seinen Wunden.

Er versuchte so gut als möglich sie und ihre kichernden Freundinnen zu verdrängen und das erneut angewachsenen Zittern seiner Hände zu beruhigen, als er den Brief Malfoys öffnen wollte.

Er kam nicht weit, denn in dem Moment landete eine weitere Eule vor ihm. Kasha, die Schleiereule seines Vaters und die Farbe des Briefes an Ihrem Bein, zeigte auch zu deutlich, was für eine Sorte Brief sie trug.

Severus' Hände verkrampften sich reflexartig, Lucius' Brief dabei in seiner Hand zerknüllend. Er wollte Kasha den Brief nicht abnehmen, doch er wusste, dass er keine Wahl hatte. 

Seine Hände kaum noch unter Kontrolle, so sehr zitterten sie, band er den Brief von dem Bein der Eule und sofort hallte die wütende Stimme seines Vaters, lauter als er ihn jemals gehört hatte, durch den ganzen Raum.

_WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, DICH NACHTS ERWISCHEN ZU LASSEN. DU BIST EINE SCHANDE FÜR UNSERE FAMILIE. _

**_WENN ICH JEMALS WIEDER HÖRE, DASS DU ARMSELIGE ENTSCHULDIGUNG FÜR EINEN SNAPE SO ETWAS ABZIEHST, DANN WERDE ICH DICH ENTERBEN. DANN HABE ICH DIE LÄNGSTE ZEIT EINEN SOHN GEHABT. LIEBER KEINE KINDER ALS EINEN SOLCHEN SOHN WIE DU, DER EINEM NUR ÄRGER MACHT!_**

Es war mucksmäuschenstill in der Großen Halle als die Stimme verhallte und der Brief sich selber zerstörte. 

Severus sah nicht auf, auch nicht, als das erste verhaltenen Kichern neben ihm ertönte. Das gedrückte Glucksen zog sich weiter und als einige Gryffindors laut zu lachen begannen, fingen auch andere an.

Severus sah nicht auf und knüllte Lucius' Brief nur noch fester zusammen. 

"Hat Daddy geschimpft, Sevilein?" kicherte Edith.

"Hey, Schniefelus, hat auch dein Vater endlich erkannt, was für ein Versager du bist?" drang Sirius' Stimme zu ihm hinüber, gefolgt von einigern Lachern.

"Das reicht, Mister Black", dröhnte Dumbledores Stimme über den Saal und nach und nach verstummten die Lacher, auch wenn ein verhaltenes Gekicher noch immer von hier und da zu hören war.

Severus hatte weiterhin den Kopf gesenkt und bekämpfte die Tränen, die in seinen Augen stachen, während er versuchte, den Klumpen, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, hinunterzuschlucken.

Erst als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und eine freundliche Stimme sagte: "Wollen  Sie lieber die Halle verlassen?" zuckte er zusammen. Was wollte Dumbledore hier? Natürlich, wenn er mitten in der Großen Halle zu weinen begann, wäre das wohl peinlich für den berühmten Dumbledore. Der Mann konnte sich seine Pseudo-Freundlichkeit sparen. Severus hatte gestern sein wahres Gesicht gesehen und das würde er nie mehr vergessen.

Der Kloß in seinem Hals wuchs zur Größe einer Melone und machte das atmen fast unmöglich. Mit einem Ruck befreite er seine Schulter von Dumbledores Griff. "Meine Familienangelegenheiten gehen Sie nichts an, Professor Dumbledore", spie er, bevor er realisierte, dass ihn der Direktor gestern gewarnt hatte und er für jede Übertretung der Vorschrift von der Schule verwiesen werden konnte.

So schnell er konnte, sprang er auf und eilte mit steifem Schritt, die letzten Reserven von Selbstbeherrschung aufrufend aus der Halle, einige leise Lacher noch immer hinter ihm herwehend.

Doch sobald die Türe der Grossen Halle hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war, brach seine Selbstbeherrschung zusammen und er rannte so schnell er konnte den Gang entlang in Richtung Kerker, während die Tränen schlussendlich losbrachen.

In seinem Versteck, dem verlassenen Lagerraum, angekommen, sank er in einer Ecke, den Rücken gegen die Wand, zusammen und schluchzte haltlos. Er wollte am liebsten sterben.

Wie lange er dort saß, wusste er nicht, aber als er sich endlich etwas beruhigt hatte, zog er seine Beine eng gegen seinen Körper und versuchte die Hoffnungslosigkeit in ihm zu unterdrücken. Warum machte ihm das alles so zu schaffen? Warum brachten es die anderen immer wieder fertig, ihn zum Weinen zu bringen? Er war nicht so. Immer hatte er gedacht er wäre stark. Dass der Spitzname, den ihm Black gegeben hatte, nicht stimmte, doch im Moment fühlte er sich einfach allein. Er wollte nicht mehr. Sein Leben lastete zu schwer auf seinen Schultern. Wenn er einfach hier unten bleiben würde, wer würde ihn schon vermissen? Severus hatte noch nie zuvor Selbstmord auch nur in Betracht gezogen und auch jetzt erschien ihm diese Idee zu unwirklich. Dennoch konnte er nicht noch mehr von dieser Erniedrigung und der Einsamkeit aushalten. Selbst ein verfluchter Werwolf wurde besser behandelt als er. Selbst so ein Freak wie Lupin hatte Freunde. Was war bloß so falsch gelaufen mit seinem Leben? 

Es war fast so, als wäre seine Existenz verflucht. Er begann ernsthaft daran zu glauben, dass es nie aufhören würde. Es würde nicht enden mit der Schule. Egal wohin er ging, immer wieder würde es Leute wie Black und Potter geben, die ihn für seine Andersartigkeit bezahlen ließen. Es würde Menschen geben, wie sein Vater, für die nichts, was er je tun würde gut genug war und auch Menschen wie Albus Dumbledore, die vielleicht versuchten fair zu sein, aber für die er immer zweite Wahl blieb. Immer im Hintergrund und unwichtig.

Die Szene in der Höhle hatte gezeigt wie es war. Die Welt bestand aus Räubern, Mitläufern und Opfern und er würde immer in die letzte Kategorie fallen. Es schien sein Schicksal zu sein. Er war diesmal dem Tod entkommen, doch war er nicht unverletzt geblieben. Severus war sich sicher, dass ihn die Bilder des wütenden Werwolfes direkt vor seiner Nase und Dumbledores Verrat danach für den Rest seiner Tage verfolgen würden.

Er schniefte und rieb sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe über seine übernässten Augen und bemerkte dabei, dass er noch immer den zerknüllten Brief Lucius' in seinen Händen hielt. Der einzigen Person, die er jemals als so etwas ähnliches, wie einen Freund bezeichnet hätte.

Er gab seine verkrampfte Haltung auf und öffnete den Brief, noch immer gelegentlich schniefend.

_Hallo Severus,_

_Wie geht es Dir denn so? Nachdem was ich so höre, hast Du es nicht einfach in der Schule und die Gryffindors machen Dir das Leben ganz schön schwer. Ich habe von einigen echt hinterhältigen Scherzen, die sie Dir gespielt haben, erfahren, aber von dem, was ich höre, zahlst Du nicht billig zurück. Das macht mich stolz, weißt Du. Ich habe Dich immer gemocht. Deshalb möchte ich Dir auch etwas zeigen, was Dich sicherlich interessieren wird. Egal, was diese verfluchten Gryffindors in Zukunft noch planen mögen, Du wirst der Letzte sein, der lacht und auf sie hernieder sieht, glaube mir._

_Komme heute Abend um halb zwölf außerhalb der Mauern beim Westflügel. Ich werde dort auf Dich warten._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Oh, Malfoy hatte ja keine Ahnung. Das, was die Vier am vorherigen Abend durchgezogen hatten, konnte nicht mehr überboten werden, dennoch wärmten ihn Malfoys Sorge und freundlichen Worte ein wenig. Lucius hatte ihn nie schlecht behandelt und selbst, wenn Severus früher das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass der ältere Junge seine Freundschaft nie gratis gab, dann war selbst eine so unechte Freundschaft doch das einzige an Fürsorge, dass er je erfahren hatte.

Und die Andeutungen des anderen Slytherin regten Severus' Neugier. Der Mann war der Erbe einer der wohlhabendsten und einflussreichsten Familien des Landes und vielleicht konnte er ihm wirklich zu etwas verhelfen, was ihn schlussendlich über die vier Gryffindors triumphieren lassen würde. Malfoy konnte ihnen hier in der Schule nicht viel anhaben, aber er hatte den Einfluss um jedem Zauberer die berufliche Laufbahn zu vernichten.

Ein heißes Gefühl von genugtuender Hoffnung durchströmte ihn und er lehnte den Kopf gegen den Stein zurück, sich ausmalend, was er den Vieren mit Lucius' Hilfe antun könnte.

*******

T.B.C.

An die Reviewer:

**Ne-chan1:** Remus bei Vollmond? Interessanter Gedanke. Wenn er zuvor etwas Wolfsbanntrank bekommen hat, dann könnte das ganz schön knuddelig werden. Auf jeden Fall lieben Dank für Dein tolles review.

**Persephone Lupin:** LOL. Fanfictions können schon eine gemeine Droge sein, gell :-D Geht mir mit Deinen auch immer so. Aber Du kannst doch nicht im Ernst 'Shedding one's soul schon fertig haben. Die MUSS weitergehen. Die Idee ist absolut genial. Ich wünsche Dir auf jeden Fall alles Gute fürs Examen. Du packst das schon. :-D

**Patfoot's mate:** *rotwerd***** Danke fürs Kompliment. Die fic ist eigentlich schon fertig geschrieben, aber ich hab sie schon so oft durchgelesen, dass es mich ganz schön 'anschnägglet' es nochmals zu tun, um den nächsten Teil Hochzuladen. Wenig reviews haben auch einen Vorteil. Ich muss/darf nicht so viele Antworten schreien und brauche daher etwas weniger Zeit, ein neues Kapitel hoch zu tun, denn ich schreibe gerne Antworten, aber bei zu vielen, zieht es sich dann immer in die Länge und ich brauche eine längere, ruhige Pause dafür. (Und bei vier Kids sind solche Pausen selten :-P )


	5. Teil 5

Licht auf gebrochenem Glas:

Teil 5:

Aus dem Schloss zu kommen, war nicht schwer für Severus Snape. Er hatte schon genug Übung darin.

Allerdings war der Tag nicht einfach gewesen. Er hatte sich so weit wie möglich zurückgezogen und war nur ganz knapp vor den Schulstunden zu den Klassenzimmern gegangen und gleich darauf wieder verschwunden um sich in einer Ecke zu verstecken, bis alle anderen schon zur nächsten Stunde gegangen waren. Trotzdem wurde mit dem Finger auf ihn gezeigt und er war zum Ziel von Lachern und Hänseleien geworden, wann immer ein Lehrer gerade nicht aufgepasst hatte.

Zum Mittag- und Abendessen war er nicht in die Grosse Halle gegangen. Obwohl er den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen hatte, verwandelte die Aussicht von noch größerer Erniedrigung jeden Appetit in Übelkeit.

Er konnte nicht in die Halle gehen und sich den Gemeinheiten der anderen aussetzen oder Dumbledores anschuldigenden Blick begegnen. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Risiko, dass Lupin wieder anwesend sein könnte. Das würde er nicht mit seiner Würde intakt überleben, davon war er überzeugt.

Nun, er hatte ja schon Übung, es längere Zeit ohne Essen auszuhalten. 

Geduckt huschte Severus, den Schutz der Schatten ausnutzend, aus dem Schloss.

Als er beim Westflügel ankam und dort um einen Mauervorsprung bog, stand Lucius Malfoy schon mit überkreuzten Armen da und sah ihm mit erhobener Augenbraue entgegen. Severus verlangsamte sein Tempo und schloss zu dem blonden jungen Mann auf.

Malfoy besah ihn erst eindrücklich und lächelte ihm dann freundlich entgegen. "Hallo Severus. Es tut gut, dich zu sehen."

Severus erwiderte das Lächeln instinktiv. Endlich jemand, der ehrlich froh zu sein schien, dass er überhaupt lebte.

Er wusste, dass es absurd war, doch das Lächeln Lucius' schien einen Teil der Leere in ihm zu füllen.

"Komm mit mir", sagte Malfoy, drehte sich um und begann in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes wegzugehen.

Severus folgte ihm ohne Protest. Malfoy hatte ihn, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Leuten, in seinem Leben ja noch nie betrogen. Natürlich war das keine Garantie, vor allem bei einem solchen Mann wie Lucius Malfoy und unter normalen Umständen wäre Severus auch skeptischer gewesen, doch im Moment erschien ihm die Freundschaft, so fragil sie auch sein mochte, und das freundliche Lächeln wie der rettende Wassertropfen einem Verdurstenden. Er wollte, dass er heute Abend einmal nicht alleine war und dafür war er bereit, für Malfoy alles zu tun.

Lucius führte ihn durch die ersten Busch- und Baumreihen des Waldes und stoppte erst, als sie bei einer kleinen Lichtung angekommen waren.

"Was wollen wir hier?" fragte Severus, dem es nun doch etwas unwohl wurde, in der Nacht alleine im Verbotenen Wald zu sein. Alle möglichen wilden Bestien trieben sich hier herum, vor allem nachts. Werwölfe waren auch nur nachts unterwegs... 

_Geifernde Reißzähne schnappten vor ihm zusammen._

Für einen Sekundenbruchteil war der Wald, Lucius und das Wissen, dass er in Sicherheit war im Nichts verschwunden und er fand sich wieder in der Höhle. Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, in der er die Orientierung verlor. Ein Blitz, in dem die Wirklichkeit der Erinnerung wich, und Severus konnte das erschreckte Luftschnappen seinerseits nicht verhindern, als die Bilder unvorbereitet über ihn hereinbrachen  und ihn zu seiner eigenen Abscheu noch immer so reagieren ließen, als wäre er nach wie vor vor dem Werwolf.

Lucius studierte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn und Severus merkte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss, als er vor Lucius eine solche Schwäche gezeigt hatte.

Doch Malfoy winkte ab. "Ist schon gut, Severus. Einige der Slytherins, die ich kannte, halten noch immer Kontakt zu mir und ich habe gehört, was gestern Nacht passiert ist. Die ganze Schule redet davon, dass du in den Verbotenen Wald gegangen bist und dass Potter dich vor irgend einer Gefahr gerettet hat. Alle sprechen von nichts anderem mehr.."

Severus fühlte sich nur noch schlechter. Also diese Lüge erzählten Potter und Black den anderen. Wäre auch ungeheuerlich gewesen, anzunehmen, die Beiden würden alles für sich behalten. Nur, dass Remus Lupin die Gefahr war, vor der er gerettet werden musste und dass Black derjenige gewesen war, der ihn da überhaupt erst hineinmanövriert hatte, verschwiegen sie. Aber das schlimmste war, dass Lucius nun wusste, dass Severus von Potter gerettet worden war.

"Es war nicht mein Fehler, Lucius", verteidigte er sich sofort. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ihn Malfoy nun auch noch beschuldigte. "Black hat mich in eine Falle gelockt."

"Aber natürlich", erklang eine neue Stimme hinter Severus. 

Dieser wirbelte herum, um zu sehen, wie eine in Schwarz gekleidete Gestalt, die Kapuze tief in das Gesicht gezogen, auf ihn zukam. "Keiner meiner Slytherins wäre dumm genug, ohne die richtige Provokation, nachts in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen."

"Wer sind Sie?" fragte Severus perplex.

Ein kratzendes Geräusch, das wahrscheinlich ein Lachen sein sollte, löste sich aus der Kehle des Unbekannten. "Was ist genau passiert, mein Junge? Nein, sage es mir nicht. Die Gryffindors haben dich in eine Falle gelockt, danach daraus befreit und als Dumbledore aufgetaucht war, wer wurde bestraft? Die Gryffindors? Ich bezweifle es. Der alte Narr wird sich niemals für einen Slytherin einsetzen und ich kann dir gleich sagen, Junge, dass er dich nie in Schutz nehmen wird."

Der große Mann kam näher und blieb direkt vor Severus stehen. 

"Ich habe viel von dir gehört, Severus Snape. Du hast es nicht gerade leicht gehabt in deinem Leben. Dein Vater war schon immer eine miese Ratte und das scheint sich nicht geändert zu haben."

Severus' Augen wurden groß. Der Mann kannte seinen Vater? "Wer sind Sie?" wiederholte er seine Frage.

Wieder dieses unmenschliche Lachen und diesmal hob der Mann seine dünnen, spinnenhaften Hände und schob die Kapuze seines Umhangs zurück, um mit rötlichen Augen auf Severus zu sehen, sein Angesicht zu etwas verzogen, das mit viel Fantasie ein Lächeln sein könnte. 

Severus machte unbewusst einen bestürzten Schritt zurück. Ohne einen Zweifel, wusste er, wer da vor ihm stand.

Der dunkle Lord strahlte eine unglaubliche Macht aus und seine Augen schienen Severus zu fesseln, als wäre er ein Kaninchen unter dem hypnotisierenden Blick einer Schlange. Was noch verstärkt wurde durch das Gesicht das, von etlichen Versuche unsterblich zu sein, so grausam entstellt war.

Wieder kam der dunkle Magier auf ihn zu und Severus war unfähig sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen.

Doch anstatt eines Angriffs, hob der Mann eine seiner skelettartigen Hände und strich ihm fast liebevoll eine Strähne seines Haares aus dem Gesicht. Severus merkte, entgegen seiner Erwartung, dass die Haut des Mannes, warm war. Ein Schauer fuhr sein Rückgrad hoch, als sich die Hand an seine Wange legte. Die Berührung war gleichzeitig furchteinflössend und doch so fürsorglich, wie er noch nie berührt worden war.

"Er wird dich nicht beachten, Severus. Genauso wenig wie dein Vater es tut. 

Dafür bist du im falschen Haus", fuhr der dunkle Lord mit leiser, fast zischender Stimme fort. "Jemand der in unser Haus gewählt wird zählt nicht viel in der Gesellschaft. Du bist zu sehr Slytherin, Severus. Zu klug und zu unabhängig. Du bist nicht wie die anderen. Zu befremdend, zu bitter und zu hässlich für Freunde. Niemand wird dich je mögen. Nicht die Gesellschaft, nicht deine Mitschüler und noch weniger Dumbledore. Du wirst immer alleine und ein Opfer sein."

Voldemorts Worte waren scharf wie Messer. Die Messer der Wahrheit.

Der Kloß begann sich wieder in Severus' Hals zu bilden und er blinzelte ein paar Tränen weg, bevor sie fallen konnten. Voldemorts Worte lösten all den Schmerz, die ohnmächtige Wut und die Enttäuschung erneut in ihm aus. Dennoch schien der dunkle Lord nicht von ihm abgestoßen und er brachte sein Gesicht nur noch näher an sein eigenes heran.

Severus wollte weg hier, weg von diesem Monster, von dem die ganze Zaubererwelt sich fürchtete, doch irgend ein abartiger Teil in ihm, der ihn in seiner Stärke erschreckte, wollte bleiben und die sanfte Berührung, die erste Aufmerksamkeit und Wärme, die er je gefühlt zu haben schien auskosten, aber ein anderer Teil in ihm schrie ihm laut zu, wegzulaufen. Schließlich war dies Voldemort, der dunkle Lord und der Schrecken der Zaubererwelt.

Der dunkle Zauberer schien seine Gedanken zu erraten, doch wurde er nicht wütend.

"Sie nennen mich böse, Severus, doch das was sie einem Kind wie dir in den letzten Jahren angetan haben ist für sie völlig in Ordnung. Ich sei brutal, sagen sie, aber was machen sie, die noblen Zauberer mit den Schwachen der Gesellschaft? Ich töte, sagen sie, aber sie rauben einem Menschen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken die Seele, das einzige, was an einem Lebewesen unsterblich ist, und nennen das Gerechtigkeit. Nur was nach außen hin schön ist, hat etwas zu bedeuten. Nur wer in die Gesellschaft passt, wird je fair behandelt.

Was haben sie für einen Jungen getan, der elf Jahre in der Hölle gelebt hat, nur um danach in einer anderen Art von Hölle zu landen? Du wurdest immer unterdrückt, direkt unter der Nase von den _'guten'_ Erwachsenen, und sie haben nichts getan. Einem Slytherin hilft man nicht. Ein Slytherin hat das wegzustecken, egal ob er allein ist und keine Freunde hat, die ihm helfen. Es war früher nicht anders, und es ist auch heute noch so.

Ich kann dir helfen, Severus. Die Welt will dich nicht, aber ich will dich. Sie nennen dich hässlich, während Potter und Black die strahlenden Helden der Schule sind." 

Die Hand Voldemorts strich die Seite seines Gesichtes hinunter und hob sanft Severus' Kinn an.

"Schau mich an, Severus. Schau mich gut an. Wir Beide sind nicht hässlich. Ich nicht und schon gar nicht du. Es steht dir zu, gerecht behandelt zu werden. Du hast einen hellen Geist und einen wachen Intellekt. Aber du hast auch viel Schmerz in dir. Ich kann dir beistehen, kann dich beschützen und kann dir zeigen, dass es auch für jemanden wie dich Gerechtigkeit gibt. Wenn du nur meine Hilfe willst."

Severus starrte durch einen Schleier der Tränen auf Voldemorts Gesicht. Er wollte Nein sagen. Alles was er gelernt hatte, war, dass dieser Mann böse war, aber warum war er dann der einzige, den es kümmerte, wie er behandelt wurde? Der Erste, der sich offen zu sorgen schien?

Er hatte gelernt, dass Voldemort ein Monster war, aber dieses Monster berührte ihn ohne Abscheu und lachte ihn nicht aus. Sie nannten diesen Mann ein Monster, aber ein Werwolf, der ihn beinahe zerrissen hatte, war völlig in Ordnung.

Severus wusste nicht mehr, was er denken sollte. Gegen seinen Willen, entfuhr ein Schluchzer seiner Kehle und er biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe, im Versuch dies zu unterdrücken. Voldemort jedoch zog ihn in eine plötzliche Umarmung und rieb ihm tröstend den Rücken. 

"Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du nicht mehr alleine bist, mein Junge. Ich werde dir die Macht geben, dass niemand mehr auf dir herumtrampeln kann."

Als Severus sich in den Armen des, wie man sagte, bösesten Zauberers des Landes wiederfand, als er gehalten, getröstet und zum erstenmal in seinem Leben einfach akzeptiert wurde, fand er plötzlich keine Kraft mehr, sich dagegen zu wehren. Voldemort hatte recht. Es stand ihm zu, gerecht behandelt zu werden und wenn es der dunkle Lord war, der ihm das gab, dann konnte er nicht so schlimm sein. Was er in den letzten Minuten von dem dunklen Lord an Behandlung bekommen hatte und was er sechzehn Jahre lang von der 'guten' Seite her erfahren hatte, sprach für sich. Wer war hier gut und wer böse?

"Willst du dass ich dir helfe?" fragte der dunkle Lord erneut und Severus nickte in dessen Roben.

Der Mann lachte wieder und die knochige Brust, gegen die Severus gehalten wurde, vibrierte, als sich der schmerzlich anhörende Ton aus der Kehle des Mannes löste. Dennoch fand Severus das Geräusch nicht mehr halb so beängstigend, wie zuvor.

Voldemort löste sich von der Umarmung und trat einen Schritt zurück, Severus tief in die Augen schauend. 

"Ich werde dir helfen. Nach deinem Abschluss werde ich dich zu mir nehmen und dann wird es niemand mehr wagen, dich so zu behandeln. Leider kann ich in der Schule nichts für dich tun, aber behalte immer im Kopf, dass sie alles, was sie dir antun, eines Tages bereuen werden. Du wirst der Letzte sein, der lacht, das kann ich dir versprechen."

Ein fester Knoten schien sich bei Voldemorts Worten in Severus zu lösen. Jemand mochte ihn. Er war nicht mehr alleine und er würde nie mehr die Erniedrigungen der anderen hinnehmen müssen, sich damit abfindend, dass er die schlechteren Karten hatte. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Zwischenfall mit dem Werwolf zog sich ein echtes Lächeln über sein Gesicht und ein Gefühl, als wäre er soeben zum ersten Mal richtig nach Haus gekommen, überfiel ihn. Er war nicht mehr alleine.

***

Voldemort beobachtete, wie der junge Snape zusammen mit Malfoy zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. Als die beiden aus der Hörweite sein mussten lachte er laut auf. Das war einfacher gewesen, als er gedacht hatte. Der Junge war so verunsichert und manipulierbar, dass er alles mit ihm machen konnte, wenn er es richtig anstellte. Er brauchte nur die schon in ihm vorhandenen Wünsche und Bedürfnisse zu verstärken, dann zu erfüllen und neue Bedürfnisse zu kreieren und auch diese zu erfüllen, bis der Junge schlussendlich komplett von ihm abhängig war.

Das Rascheln einiger dürrer Blätter neben seinen Füssen lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu der kleinen, zusammengekauerten Ratte, die ihn von dort aus scheu anblickte.

"Ich muss sagen, dass ich überrascht bin, Wurmschwanz. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dein Plan funktioniert."

Die Ratte richtete sich erst auf, bevor sich ihre Gestalt änderte, in die Höhe schoss und zu einem dicklichen Teenager wurde, der in einer gebeugten, unterwürfigen Haltung zu dem Schwarzmagier aufsah.

"M... Mein Meister. Seit Ihr nun überzeugt von meiner Loyalität? Ihr wolltet Snape und ich habe ihn Euch gebracht."

"Du hast gar nichts getan", fuhr Voldemort Pettigrew an. Der armselige Gryffindor ekelte ihn an, so wenig Charakter hatte er. Er war genauso wie seine Animagusform und Voldemort wusste, dass er nur aus Angst danach suchte für ihn zu arbeiten, weil er nie die Charakterstärke hätte in einem Krieg auf der schwächeren Seite zu stehen. Er suchte nach Macht und jemandem, der sein wertloses Leben beschützte. "Du hast nichts getan, als uns die Information über Blacks und Potters Scherz zu bringen und danach auf meine Anweisung hin Dumbledore zu belügen."

"Aber... aber mein Lord. Es war mein Plan gewesen, dass....."

"Schweig", zischte Voldemort und Peter zog sich mit einem quiekenden Schreckenslaut in sich zusammen.

"Der Plan war schlecht. Zu viel hätte schief gehen können. Wenn Dumbledore mit Snape, Potter oder Black geredet hätte, dann hätte er sofort begriffen, dass ein anderer sich bei der Weide als er ausgegeben hatte. Dann wärst auch du aufgeflogen, mein lieber Pettigrew. Oder wie hättest du ihm erklärt, dass du ihm am nächsten Morgen eine falsche Geschichte erzählt hast? Ich habe dich das Ganze bloß durchziehen lassen, auf die eins zu hundert Chance hin, dass es klappt. Ansonsten hätte ich mit Vergnügen mit angesehen, wie du von Dumbledore und deinen 'Freunden' fertiggemacht würdest. Ich toleriere keine Versager in meinen Reihen und das Gelingen dieses wackeligen, aber dennoch fantasiereichen Planes hat darüber entschieden, ob ich dich als Todesser akzeptieren würde."

Während Voldemorts Rede war Pettigrew immer weiter zurückgekauert, doch bei den letzten Worten war ein hoffnungsvoller Glimmer in seine Augen getreten.

"Soll das heißen, dass Ihr mich aufnehmt?"

"Noch nicht jetzt, du Idiot. Das Mal könnte auf der Schule von jemandem entdeckt werden. Ich werde nach deinem Abschluss nach dir schicken. Nur wird deine Mitgliedschaft bei uns nie zu Severus Snape durchdringen, verstanden? Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass er misstrauisch wird. Der Grundstein ist gelegt, dass er mir willig überallhin folgt, und mit den richtigen Worten wird er für mich durch die Hölle gehen. Ich kann willenlose Kämpfer gebrauchen, doch sein Genie mit Zaubertränken wird mir nur dann vollends nützen, wenn er es selbst geben will."

***

So, bringen wir diese Ding hier mal zu Ende. Es wird noch einen langen letzten Teil geben und ich hoffe, dass ich es schaffe, ihn morgen zu überarbeiten und hochzuladen.

Danke an Shelly, die mal wieder einen super job mit Betalesen gemacht hat. *Hugz*

An die reviewers: 

**Ne-chan:** Nun weißt Du es, oder Du kannst es zumindest erraten:-P Leider weiss Severus nichts davon und er wird es auch erst im nächsten Kapitel erfahren. So, stay tuned for next episode, Morgen auf dem gleichen Kanal....

**Draco-fan:** Hmm, vielleicht hast Du recht, aber es ist nun mal so, dass es diese fic ohne Angels Challenge gar nicht geben würde. Ich kann es mal rausnehmen, aber ich denke nicht, dass es viel bringt. Ist aber auch nicht so wichtig. Diejenigen, die lesen sind mir dabei nur umso lieber:-D

**Padfoot's mate:** Hihi. Ich hoffe, ich überfordere Dich nun nicht :-P Leider wird es noch etwas dauern, bis das nächste 'Von Mördern...' oben ist. Ich habe in den Ferien noch etwas geschrieben, aber es muss zuerst fertig sein, und das dauert noch ein wenig. (Mindestens 60 Seiten)


	6. Teil 6

Licht auf gebrochenem Glas 

Teil 6

_VIER JAHRE SPÄTER:_

Hätte Severus Snape an einen Gott geglaubt, dann wäre er sicher gewesen, dass dieser ein sadistischer, ironischer Bastard war, der ein perverses Vergnügen darin zu finden schien, Severus' Existenz zu vermiesen. Sein ganzes Leben war bis jetzt nur eine Aneinanderreihung von ironisch, makaberen Abläufen gewesen und der Höhepunkt war, als er nun den verbotenen Pfad entlang lief um einen Greifen zu finden. Das Tier das selbst durch den Namen schon der Inbegriff des Hauses war, was ihm einige der schlimmsten Erinnerungen verpasst hatte. Damals, in einer Zeit, als der dunkle Lord nicht viel mehr gewesen war als ein ängstliches Flüstern zweier Erwachsenen in einem dunklen Schulkorridor oder eines Artikels, verbannt auf die hinteren Seiten einer Zeitung. 

Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da war der dunkle Lord alles für ihn gewesen, nicht der gefühllose Tyrann, als der er von allen denen verschrieen wurde, die einen Jungen namens Severus Snape jemals verraten hatten. Dass sein Herr dabei Menschen umbrachte, hatte Severus immer wegrationalisiert. Opfer mussten nun mal gebracht werden für ein größeres Gut, hatte ihm der dunkle Lord erzählt und Severus hatte ihm geglaubt. Er hätte ihm sowieso alles geglaubt, hätte jeden Trank für denjenigen gebraut, der ihm Sicherheit und Geborgenheit gegeben hatte und hatte sogar die Tatsache verdrängt, dass seine Werke selbst Tod und Leid mit sich brachten. Er hätte alles getan für seinen Herrn, alles, selbst Mord.

Was für ein naiver Narr war er doch gewesen.

Letzte Nacht hatte er zufällig mitgehört, wie sich der dunkle Lord mit Malfoy unterhielt. Bloß wegen eines blöden Trankes, den er so schnell als möglich seinem Herrn abliefern wollte, hatte er mit anhören müssen was sein Unterbewusstsein schon lange befürchtet, doch sein Gehirn immer schon im Ansatz verdrängt hatte. Der dunkle Lord benutzte ihn. Er kümmerte sich genauso wenig um ihn, wie es all die anderen Menschen in seinem Leben je getan hatten. Der dunkle Lord hatte Malfoy gesagt, dass er ihn nur so lange bei sich behalten würde, wie er ihn kontrollieren konnte und Severus' Talent mit Zaubertränken sich als nützlich erweisen würde.

Es würde sich nie ändern. Severus hatte in einem naiven Glauben an ein besseres Leben schreckliche Dinge getan. Dinge die ihm zuvor als ein kleiner Preis vorkamen für das Paradies, das er gefunden hatte, aber nun undenkbar und schrecklich erschienen. Severus kam sich so schmutzig und elend vor, dass ihm nur noch ein Ausweg erschienen. Er musste diese Schuld am Tod von so vielen irgendwie loswerden. 

Als er vom Schloss des dunklen Lords weggelaufen war, hatte er erst nicht gewusst, wohin er gehen sollte, doch dann hatte er sich erinnert, was ihnen in Hogwarts über Greife beigebracht worden war. Diese Kreaturen hatten unter anderem die Aufgabe gierige, schlecht Menschen zu bestrafen. Severus wusste sofort, als er daran dachte, dass dies seine einzige Chance war, sich von seiner Schuld reinzuwaschen und damit Voldemorts Halt über ihn zu brechen. Der Greif würde seine Verbrechen sühnen und seine Hände vom Blut anderer reinwaschen. Natürlich waren seine Übehrlebenschancen nicht sehr groß, aber was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Er hatte kein Bedürfnis für Selbstmord, aber auch hielt das Leben keinen großen Reiz mehr für ihn. 

Zu seinem Glück, wusste Severus, wo er einen Greifen finden würde. Schon einmal hatte er sich im Wald verirrt, als er Zutaten für einen schwierigen Trank, der natürlich illegal war und James und seine Freunde das Leben für ein, zwei Tag schmerzlich erschweren sollte, gesucht hatte.

Damals hatte ihn Hagrid gefunden. Der große Idiot hatte ihn gerade noch aufhalten können, als er sich der Höhle genähert hatte.

Der Halbriese hätte ihnen beiden eine Menge Mühe und Zeit sparen können, dachte Severus bitter, während er dem plötzlich steil abfallenden Weg entlang schlitterte, lose Steine und Blätter in kleinen Lawinen vor seinen Füssen herstürzend.

Als sich der Trampelpfad wiederum ausebnete, fand er sich am Fuß einer von grünem Efeu überwachsenen Steinklippe wieder.

In der Mitte der Steinwand ragte ein großes, gezacktes Loch und in der kleine Lichtung davor waren die Gräser und alles Grün schon lange tot getrampelt worden, dafür lagen hier und da Skelettteile von kleineren und größeren Tieren herum.

Severus fühlte beim Anblick der Zeugnisse des Raubtieres keine Angst. Der große Knoten, der seine gesamte Brust auszufüllen schien, seit er seinen wahren Wert für Voldemort erkannt hatte, erdrückte jedes andere Gefühl in Scham und Reue.

Dann vernahm er auch schon eine Bewegung in den Schatten hinter dem Höhleneingang und blieb stocksteif stehen.

***

Hagrid war glücklich. Endlich würde er wieder seinen alten Freund Silberscheck besuchen können. Im Gegensatz zu den Hippogreifen, bewegte sich Scheck kaum von seiner Höhle weg, außer er ging jagen. Er war zwar, wie seine pferdeähnlichen Verwandten nicht gerade eines der sanftesten Wesen des Verbotenen Waldes, aber er war in vieler Hinsicht den Zentauren ähnlicher, als den Hippogreifen. Junge Greife waren oft wild und ungestüm, und griffen alles an, was sich bewegte, aber im Alter zogen sie sich dann lieber zurück und widmeten sich ihren Gedanken und den Geheimnissen der Welt, während sie ihre Schätze bewachten. Jedes Kind wusste natürlich, dass man lieber nicht den Schatz eines Greifen stehlen sollte, genauso wenig wie den Schatz eines Drachen.

Als er den alten Trampelpfad hinunterstolperte, hörte er vor sich plötzlich das schrille Schreien eines wütenden Greifen und das laute Rufen eines Menschen.

Hagrid stutzte, beschleunigte aber dann sofort sein Tempo. Welcher Idiot hatte es denn gewagt, sich dem Greifen zu nähern? Hagrid bewegte sich so schnell es die Rinderhälfte, die er dem Wesen als Geschenk mitgebracht hatte, und die er sich über die Schulter geworfen hatte, erlaubte. Er würde das Fleisch noch brauchen, um das Wesen zu beruhigen im Versuch das Leben des Unglücklichen zu retten, der es gewagt hatte, das Gold des Greifen stehlen zu wollen.

Doch als er unten bei der Klippe ankam, stutzte er erneut, ob der Szene, die er da beobachtete.

Silberscheck stand angespannt vor seiner Höhle, der cremeweiße Löwenschweif unruhig zuckend, die hundeähnlichen Ohren nah an den fedrigen Adlerschädel gepresst und die Schwingen leicht gespreizt. 

Die ganze Haltung des cremeweißen, scharlachrot gefleckten Tieres war defensiv drohend, als es den Mann nicht aus den Augen ließ, der mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht und wild fuchtelnd einige Meter vor ihm stand und es anschrie.

„Warum machst du nichts, du verdammtes Vieh?" schrie der Mann. „Ist es nicht deine Aufgabe die Schuldigen zu bestrafen?"

Hagrid trat langsam näher und als der Mann sich seiner bewusst wurde, schnellte er herum und sah ihn erst überrascht an, bevor sein Blick fast vorwurfsvoll wurde. „Warum greift er nicht an? Greife bestrafen die Schuldigen, das haben Sie mir doch erzählt!"

Hagrid runzelte die Stirn und sah den Mann, nein, den Jungen, denn er war sicher kaum in den Zwanzigern, eindringlich an.

Er kannte diesen jungen Mann, da war er sich sicher, auch wenn es in seinem aufgelösten Zustand nicht einfach zu sagen war. Das strähnige Haar und diese schwarzen Augen... 

Konnte das?

„Severus Snape?" fragte Hagrid ungläubig. James und Sirius hatten Severus Snape damals einen Streich nach dem anderen gespielt, was der Slytherin auch immer doppelt zurückgezahlt hatte. Hagrid hatte den Jungen nach dem Abschluss nicht mehr wiedergesehen, genauso wie der Rest der Lehrerschaft oder ehemaliger Schüler. Sirius hatte mal geäussert, dass der Slytherin sicher zu du-weißt-schon-wem übergelaufen war, aber Beweise hatten sie nie erhalten.

Hagrid war sich fast sicher, dass dies Severus Snape war, aber was machte er hier und in diesem Zustand?

Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann drehte sich wieder Silberscheck zu. „Warum bestrafst du mich nicht?" Er hob einen Stein vom Boden und warf ihn heftig auf das Wesen. „Greif endlich an, verdammt noch mal!"

Dieser offene Angriff jedoch weckte das heftige Temperament des Greifes und er brüllte wütend, während er seine defensive Haltung aufgab und sich niederkauerte um den Zauberer anzuspringen.

„NEIN! Scheck, nicht." Bevor er darüber nachdachte, sprang Hagrid zwischen das Wesen und Snape. „Er meint es nicht so, Scheck. Schau, ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht."

Der Greif zögerte und beäugte erst Hagrid und dann den Zauberer, den er gerade noch so hinter der imposanten Gestalt des Wildhüters sehen konnte.

Hagrid warf dem Greifen das Fleisch zu. „Hier, mein Freund. Beruhige dich. Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern."

Der Greif schnaubte wütend und warf noch einen letzten missbilligenden Blick auf Snape, bevor er einige Schritte auf Hagrid zu machte, das Fleisch schnappte, es zu dem Höhleneingang schleppte und damit in den Schatten verschwand.

Erst als er ganz weg war und das Geräusch vom Raufen von Federn und Brechen von Knochen anzeigte, dass der Greif fraß, drehte sich Hagrid zu Snape zurück.

Der Junge sah ihn mit großen, hoffnungslosen Augen an und seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände zitterten unmerklich.

„Warum haben Sie ihn gestoppt? Ich habe es verdient. Ich will den Schmutz loshaben."

„Was hast du verdient?"

„Er hätte mich bestrafen sollen", antwortete Snape, als hätte er Hagrids Frage gar nicht gehört.

Hagrid seufzte und ging zu dem Jungen. Als sein Schatten über den kleineren Mann fiel, sah dieser zu ihm auf, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sehen.

„Wofür sollte er dich bestrafen?"

„Für den Tod, für die Schmerzen, für meine Dummheit." Und dann schob der Junge seinen linken Ärmel hoch und zeigte Hagrid seinen Unterarm.

Hagrid zog heftig den Atem ein. Also war es wahr gewesen. Severus Snape war ein Todesser. Ein Todesser der völlig verzweifelt und tränenüberströmt versuchte einen Greif zu einem Angriff zu locken.

„Greife wie Silberscheck attackieren nur jemanden, der ihren Schatz stehlen will. Sie reagieren nicht auf Mord, nur auf Gier."

Der Junge ließ auf diese Information hin nur die Schultern und den Kopf hängen. Diese Sache war zu heikel für Hagrid um damit richtig umzugehen.

„Ich will nicht mehr zurück", flüsterte der Junge nun zu sich selber.

„Komm, Severus. Lass uns zum Direktor gehen. Er wird wissen, was zu tun ist."

***

Albus Dumbledore sah nachdenklich auf den jungen Mann, der nervös aber dennoch entschlossen dreinblickend, mit erhobenen Zauberstab vor ihm stand. 

Es war nun drei Tage her, seit Hagrid den jungen Slytherin total aufgelöst im Verbotenen Wald aufgelesen hatte. 

Albus hatte den Jungen schließlich dazu gebracht einen Sinn im Weiterleben zu finden, doch nun blieb noch die Aufgabe, ihn auf seine zukünftige Arbeit vorzubereiten. Albus hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ihm Okklumentik lehren würde, um sich vor Voldemort zu schützen, doch der Schuldirektor hatte noch einen Hintergedanken dabei. Indem er den ungeschützten Geist Severus' schulen würde, würde er Einsicht in seine Erinnerungen und Gedanken erhalten und dies würde ihm den Beweis liefern, dass Severus kein doppeltes Spiel mit ihm trieb. Obwohl er nicht dachte, dass Severus' Hilf- und Ratlosigkeit, als Hagrid ihn zu ihm gebracht hatte, gespielt war.

Albus zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Snape.

„Denke immer daran, Severus. Versuche deinen Geist leer zu kriegen. Also los geht's: LEGILIMENS!"

Bilder von einem weinenden verdreckten Kind, dass sich, in der Ecke eines kerkerartigen Raumes vor einer großen, drohenden Gestalt zusammenkauerte, fielen auf Albus ein. 

„Du konzentrierst dich nicht genug, Severus", ermahnte er. „Lass dich nicht von dem Angriff ablenken. Konzentriere dich darauf, deine Gedanken zu lehren."

Severus war unter dem Angriff auf die Knie gegangen und in seinen Augen stand der Schmerz, der mit dieser Erinnerung verbunden war. Albus hatte schon einige unschöne Szenen gesehen in den zwei Tagen, in denen er den jungen Slytherin unterrichtete, die meisten davon hatte er gekannt oder vermutet. Er wusste schon zu viel von der schwierigen Kindheit des jungen Mannes, doch er konnte im Moment keine Schwäche und Mitgefühl zeigen, zumindest bis er sich der Loyalität Severus' komplett sicher war.

„Lass es uns noch einmal versuchen, mein Junge", sagte er aufmunternd.

Severus nickte entschlossen, kam auf die Füße und bereitete sich wieder mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf den nächsten Angriff vor.

„Legilimens!"

„Protegto!" schrie Severus und Albus bemerkte zum ersten Mal, wie er auf eine blanke Mauer stieß, die ihm den Eintritt in die Gedanken des Jungen verwehrte. Es war ein Anfang, doch sobald Albus seinen Angriff verstärkte, zerfiel die Mauer und Albus fand sich in Severus' Erinnerung, als er zusammen mit Sirius, James, Peter und ihm selber vor der Peitschenden Weide stand und mit tränenüberströmten Augen und geschockten Augen zuhörte, als Albus ihn beschuldigte, Remus in Gefahr gebracht zu haben.

Wie vom Feuer verbrannt, zog sich Albus zurück.

„Was war das?" fragte er den wieder auf die Knie gefallenen Jungen mit etwas mehr Schärfe als beabsichtigt.

Severus sah bloß terrorerfüllt und schwer atmend zu ihm hoch, als würde er sofort schlimme Bestrafung erwarten. Tausend Gefühle spiegelten sich in seinen Augen wieder und Albus glaubte zu sehen, wie sich seine Augen mit Wasser füllten und der Junge einige Male blinzelte.

"Es tut mir leid, Direktor. Ich habe versucht, diese eine Erinnerung zu verdrängen. Bitte denken Sie nicht, dass dieser Zwischenfall noch immer eine Rolle spielt. Ich werde Sie nicht verraten, ich will wirklich weg vom dunklen Lord, bitte glauben Sie mir." Verzweiflung war Severus ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Dass dem Jungen diese eine Erinnerung und die Tatsache, dass er sie gesehen hatte zu schaffen machte, war klar. Aber was war das für eine Erinnerung? Albus war ein guter Okklumatist und er würde erkennen, wenn sie nicht echt wäre, aber die Szene kam ihm gänzlich unbekannt vor, obwohl er darin vorgekommen war. Irgend etwas stimmte hier nicht.

Er legte seinen Zauberstab auf sein Pult und trat zu dem jüngeren Zauberer, ihm die Hand entgegnhaltend. „Komm, Severus."

Zögernd ergriff der Slytherin seine Hand und ließ sich auf die Füße helfen und zu einem Stuhl führen, wo er sich unter Albus' sanften Druck auf die Schultern hinsetzte.

Albus rief sich magisch einen anderen Stuhl hinzu und setzte sich Severus gegenüber hin, den Jungen, der seinem Blick auswich indem er den Kopf gesenkt hatte und seine Haare ins Gesicht fallen ließ, ernst ansehend.

„Was  war das für eine Erinnerung, Junge?"

Severus zuckte erst nur mit den Schultern und zögerte lange, bis er schließlich murmelte: „Es war von der Nacht, als ich Lupins Geheimnis entdeckt habe."

Albus sagte eine Weile nichts. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass Severus log, doch in dieser Nacht war er nicht draußen bei der Peitschenden Weide gewesen. Was ging hier vor?

„Severus", sagte er. „Was ist damals genau passiert?"

Bei seiner Frage sah ihn der Slytherin endlich an, auch wenn er sehr verwirrt war. „Aber das wissen Sie doch. Sie waren dabei."

Albus lächelte ihn an. „Erzähl es mir doch einfach noch einmal."

Wieder senkte Severus den Kopf, schluckte schwer aber sagte nichts. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, so stark dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Kannst du nicht darüber reden?" Albus gab sich alle Mühe, freundlich und nicht drängend zu klingen, doch irgend etwas stimmte mit Severus' Erinnerung nicht, und er musste herausfinden, was es war.

Der Junge sah ihn noch immer nicht an und murmelte nur ein kaum hörbares: „Es tut mir leid."

Was auch immer mit dieser Erinnerung zu tun hatte, es musste für ihn sehr schmerzlich sein.

Albus drängte ihn nicht weiter. Er stand stattdessen auf und ging zu einem seiner Regale, wo er sein Denkarium holte, und es anschließend neben seinem Zauberstab auf das Pult stellte.

„Du weißt, was das ist, Severus?" fragte er.

Der Slytherin sah zu dem Denkarium hoch und nickte verhalten. „Ja, wir haben den Gebrauch von Denkarien bei Professor Binns gelernt."

„Severus, ich habe das Gefühl, dass etwas mit dieser Erinnerung, von der ich einen Ausschnitt gesehen habe, nicht stimmt. Ich möchte sie mir gerne ansehen."

Severus Ausdruck wechselte zu Erstaunen und Misstrauen, als er dies hörte.

„Würdest du bereit sein, mich das ganze im Denkarium ansehen zu lassen? So musst du es nicht erzählen und es gehen auch weniger, eventuell wichtige Details verloren."

Severus beäugte das Denkarium skeptisch, während er das Für und Wider der Bitte abzuwägen schien. Wohl schien ihm bei dem Gedanken nicht zu sein, doch dann trat ein entschlossener Ausdruck in seine Augen.

„In Ordnung, Direktor. Ich habe Ihnen versprochen, dass ich ohne Einschränkung mit Ihnen kooperieren werde."

Mit entschiedenem Schwung hob er sich aus seinem Stuhl und trat zu dem Denkarium.

Albus beobachtete, wie er seinen Zauberstab an seine Schläfe hielt und zweimal eine Erinnerung wie einen silbernen Faden von seinem Kopf in das Denkarium zog.

Danach trat er platzmachend zur Seite und ließ Albus durch.

„Es wäre gut, wenn du hier warten könntest. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir uns danach unterhalten müssen."

Severus nickte und Albus trat zu dem Denkarium und ließ sich in die Erinnerung hineinziehen.

Er landete auf der Wiese neben der Peitschenden Weide. Ein sechzehnjähriger Sirius Black stand etwas abseits und unterhielt sich mit einem schwer atmenden James, während Severus Snape keuchend und zitternd auf allen vieren am Boden hockte.

Soweit konnte Albus alles nachvollziehen. Peter hatte ihm ja erzählt, dass Severus nur knapp dem Werwolf entgangen war. Das würde wohl jedem einen Schock versetzen.

Doch dann geschah das unglaubliche. Er sah sich selber aus den Schatten zu den Teenagern treten und fragen, was passiert war. Dumbledore war vielleicht schon alt, aber er war sich sicher, dass er sich erinnern würde, wenn er damals dort gewesen wäre. Also, musste das hier logischerweise jemand anderes sein, der sich für ihn ausgab. Aber wozu?

Er beobachtete, wie Black dem anderen Albus Dumbledore erklärte, dass Severus in den Gang gestiegen und er ihn gerettet hatte, wobei der junge Black und James jedoch verdächtig nervös aussahen.

Der andere Dumbledore jedoch schien das nicht zu bemerken und nahm Severus in die Zange. 

Und dann behauptete Severus, dass Sirius ihn in die Höhle gelockt hatte. 

Das konnte nicht sein, dachte Albus. So etwas Unüberlegtes würde nicht einmal Sirius Black tun. Die Gefahr dabei wäre viel zu groß. Die Herumtreiber würden in ihren Scherzen nie so weit gehen. Er besah sich die Zwei genauer und beide schienen seltsam nervös und sahen auffällig schuldig drein, als Severus dies behauptete. Merlin, was hatten sich die Beiden denn nur dabei gedacht? 

Albus glaubte nicht, dass Sirius seinen Jugendfeind wirklich hatte umbringen wollen, doch der Gryffindor hatte oft gehandelt, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Egal, wie sehr ihn die Sache betrübte, machte Severus' Geschichte mehr Sinn, als die der Gryffindorfreunde, die sich immer ein Alibi verschafft hätten. 

Und er hatte immer befürchtet, dass es Severus wäre, der es einmal zu weit treiben würde mit seinen Scherzen.

Dann kam auf einmal auch Pettigrew hinzu und bestätigte die Version James' und Sirius'. Wobei wohl kaum zu erwarten war, dass Peter jemals nicht den Rücken seiner Freunde decken würde. 

Der andere Dumbledore schien dies alles jedoch völlig zu übersehen und er begann ernsthaft auf Severus einzuschelten und egal wie sehr sich der Slytherin versuchte zu verteidigen und wie panisch sein Blick wurde, desto mehr schien er seine zerstörenden Attacken auf den Teenager niederprasseln zu lassen.

Der Blick puren Verrates in Severus' Augen stach wie ein Messer in Albus' Herz. Die Worte des falschen Schuldirektors wurden immer brutaler und jedes von ihnen traf Severus, das konnte Albus klar in seinem Gesicht geschrieben sehen. Warum tat diese Person das? Wer hatte ein Interesse, den Slytherin so komplett und systematisch zu zerstören? 

Die Worte, die der falsche Dumbledore dem Jungen gesagt hatte, hätten jeden verletzt, doch in die Seele eines Severus Snape mussten sie eine tödliche Wunde gerissen haben. Es war einfach zuviel. 

Als der falsche Dumbledore Severus sogar androhte, ihn von der Schule zu verweisen, wurde der Direktor langsam wütend. Wie konnten die so etwas wagen, und das direkt unter seiner Nase? Warum hatte er nur damals nicht selber mit Severus geredet? Und wieso hatte ihm Peter am nächsten Tag eine falsche Geschichte erzählt? Vorausgesetzt, natürlich, dass dies auch kein falscher Peter gewesen war. Albus erinnerte sich nicht mehr genau an den Wortlaut, den der junge Pettigrew ihm gegenüber gebraucht hatte, aber er glaubte sich zu entsinnen, dass die Geschichte, die er ihm erzählt hatte, nicht dieselbe war, die er bei der Weide von sich gegeben hatte.

So wie das hier alles aussah, schien dies allerdings wahrscheinlich, dass auch er mit einem falschen Pettigrew hereingelegt worden war. Irgend jemand hatte es auf Severus abgesehen gehabt, hatte versucht ihn psychisch zu vernichten. Aber wer, und warum? Wer könnte ein Interesse daran haben? Sein Vater? Albus dachte nicht, dass der alte Snape sich überhaupt so sehr um Severus kümmerte, um sich die Mühe zu machen, ihn auf diese Weise zerstören zu wollen.

Als Severus in der Erinnerung schließlich mit tränennassem Gesicht zur Schule zurückeilte, folgte Albus ihm. Er beobachtete, wie der Junge auf Peeves traf und diesen verjagte. Dass Severus dabei dunkle Magie anwendete, war eventuell mit ein Grund gewesen, warum er diese eine Erinnerung so verborgen halten wollte, doch zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt konnte Albus den Jungen nicht dafür verurteilen. 

Als er aber danach noch miterleben musste, wie der Slytherin von Minerva bestraft wurde, ohne eine Chance sich zu verteidigen, konnte Albus nicht mehr verstehen, wie er je hatte versäumen können, selber mit Severus zu reden. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, dass dieser am nächsten Tag einen Heuler bekommen hatte und so langsam fragte sich Albus, wie Severus diese Sache intakt hatte verarbeiten können. Selbst seinem schlimmsten Feind würde er keine solche Behandlung wünschen. Damit konnte kein normaler Mensch umgehen, ganz zu schweigen von einem sechzehnjährigen, von Natur schon emotional verunsicherten Jungen. 

Er wusste noch, wie McGonagall, am nächsten Tag zu ihm gekommen war und ihm erzählt hatte, wie sie den Jungen in den Gängen angetroffen und ihn bestraft hatte. Damals fand es Albus nicht notwendig, noch weiter darüber mit Snape zu reden, dass ihm diese kleine zusätzliche Ermahnung nicht schaden würde. 

Was für ein Narr war er gewesen.

Die Szene änderte sich und Albus fand sich in einem Wald wieder. Severus war wieder da, zusammen mit Lucius Malfoy und einer vermummten Gestalt, die sich auch sofort als Voldemort enttarnte. 

Mit Entsetzten beobachtete Albus, wie der dunkle Lord den Schmerz und die Schwäche des jungen Severus ausnutzte, mit ihm spielte und ihm die so stark gebrauchte Zuneigung gab, deren Falschheit Severus in seinem Zustand unmöglich erkennen konnte. 

Langsam begann alles einen Sinn zu machen. Irgendwer musste James und Sirius bei der Planung ihres ‚Scherzes' belauscht haben, jemand, der dann Lucius informiert hatte. Danach hatte jemand sich erst als Direktor und später als Peter ausgegeben und in einem ausgeklügelten Plot hatte man Severus genau in Voldemorts Arme getrieben. 

Albus war an diesem Abend nie bei der Peitschenden Weide gewesen und nie, nie im Leben hätte er den sichtlich unter Schock stehenden Jungen so behandelt, wenn er es gewesen wäre. Severus hatte fast gefleht ihm zu glauben, dass Sirius ihn hatte umbringen wollen, dass er in eine Falle gelockt worden war und sein Doppelgänger hatte ihn nur abgeschmettert. Den Ausdruck des Verratenseins und der Niedergeschlagenheit in Snapes Gesicht wäre etwas, was Albus Dumbledore nicht so schnell vergessen würde. 

Ihm wurde übel bei dem Gedanken, dass jemand einen Teenager psychisch so vergewaltigen konnte und alles was es gebraucht hätte dies zu verhindern, wäre ein Wort seinerseits gewesen. Nur ein wenig Nachdruck und die Mühe, selber mit dem Slytherin zu reden und er hätte Severus' Fall zur dunklen Seite verhindern können. 

Der Direktor rieb sich bestürzt den Nasenrücken, wobei sich die Brille leicht verschob. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt alle schlimmen Momente und Details im Leben des Jungen zu kennen. Doch er hatte sich geirrt. 

Diese Erinnerung hatte er nicht gekannt. Diese eine Erinnerung, die so wichtig war. 

Severus hatte sich ihm gegenüber nie über diese ungerechte Behandlung beschwert. Wie zu oft fraß er alles in sich hinein und versteckte das was ihn schmerzte hinter seinem Stolz. Albus hatte nie erkannt, mit welcher Verzweiflung Severus echte Zuneigung gebraucht hatte. Entgegen dem, was er angenommen hatte, waren es weder Regeln noch eine strenge Hand, der Severus bedürft hätte. Etwas, was Voldemort nicht entgangen war und der dunkle Zauberer hatte es auch sofort ausgenutzt. Doch nun machte es für Albus vollkommen Sinn, warum der Junge sich, nach dieser Nacht, auf einmal noch abweisender ihm gegenüber verhalten und sich mehr und mehr abgekapselt hatte.

Die Szene löste sich wieder auf und Albus Dumbledore stand abermals in seinem Büro.

Severus saß wieder auf seinem Stuhl den Blick auf seinen Händen, das Gesicht hinter einem Vorhang schwarzer Haare verborgen.

Albus fühlte einen Ansturm von Bedauern mit dem jungen Slytherin. Er hätte mehr Einfluss darauf haben können, dass das Leben Severus' anders abgelaufen wäre, als er gedacht hatte. Er hatte dies versäumt und die Schäden, die der Junge dabei erhalten hatte zu reparieren würde wahrscheinlich unmöglich sein. Dennoch schuldete er es ihm, dass er es zumindest versuchte.

Er ging zu dem Stuhl hin. Am liebsten hätte er den Jungen in diesem Moment in den Arm genommen und ihm versichert, dass er ihn nie so behandeln würde wie der Mann in der Erinnerung. Dass alles nur eine große Lüge gewesen war und dass er jederzeit für ihn da sein würde. Doch Albus wusste, dass dies nicht mehr möglich war. Dieser junge Todesser, der nun hier vor ihm saß, war nicht mehr der Teenager, der so dringend Zuspruch und Trost gebraucht hätte.

„Severus. Du kannst die Erinnerung wieder holen," sagte er leise, und brachte kaum die Worte an dem Klumpen vorbei, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte.

Severus nickte wortlos, erhob sich ging zu dem Denkarium um die Erinnerungen wieder in seinem Kopf zu platzieren.

„Setz dich bitte wieder hin. Wir müssen reden."

Der Slytherin gehorchte und ging wieder zu seinen Stuhl. Nicht ein einziges Mal sah er Albus an und als er abermals saß, senkte er sofort wieder den Blick und fingerte nervös an seinem Zauberstab herum, als hätte er plötzlich vergessen, wozu das Holz überhaupt gut war.

Albus zögerte. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn er zu dem Vorfall schwieg? Es war eine Sache, wenn Severus dachte, dass Albus ihm in den Rücken gefallen war und er dadurch zu Voldemort gegangen war. Es war dann aber immerhin noch sein eigener Entschluss gewesen.

Wenn er nun aber erfuhr, dass er von Anfang an manipuliert wurde und nie wirklich aus eigenem Entschluss gehandelt hatte, dann würde ihm das wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer treffen. Er hatte sein Leben nicht weggeworfen, weil er sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatte, sondern weil man ihn benutzt und dahin gesteuert hatte. 

„Severus", sagte er leise und die nervösen Bewegungen der Hände hörten auf und Albus sah das Zucken von Severus' Adamsapfel, als dieser krampfhaft schluckte.

„Es tut mir leid, Direktor", murmelte der Slytherin leise, noch immer nicht aufsehen.

Albus ging vor dem jungen Mann in die Hocke, so dass seine Augen nun tiefer waren als Severus' und er ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Was tut dir leid?"

„Dass ich zu schwach gewesen war, mich dem dunklen Lord zu widersetzen. Dass ich bis vor kurzem noch nicht einmal entdeckt habe, wie er mich nur benutzt."

Albus seufzte und wollte eine Hand beruhigend auf Severus' Knie legen, doch der Junge versteifte sich unmerklich, als er seine Absicht erkannte.

Mit einem schmerzlichen Gefühl ließ Albus die Hand wieder sinken. Der Junge würde so schnell kaum mehr jemanden an sich heranlassen. 

Severus Snape hatte eine undurchdringliche Mauer von Misstrauen und Vorsicht um sich errichtet. 

Er musste es dem Jungen sagen. Severus musste wissen, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte. Sonst würde er diese Mauer nie durchdringen können.

„Wenn sich jemand hier entschuldigen muss, dann bin ich das."

Dies schien Severus' Interesse zu wecken und er sah Albus mit einer Mischung von Spott und Hoffnung an. „Wofür? Dafür, dass Sie mich dazu getrieben haben, mich wie ein weinender Feigling zu benehmen, der nur für eine einzige verfluchte Geste der Zuneigung seine Seele verkauft? Dass Sie nie erwartet hätten, dass ich so überreagiere? Seien Sie versichert, Direktor. Ich schäme mich schon genug darüber. Es war nicht Ihre Schuld, dass ich so naiv war."

Albus fühlte Wut, ob Severus' höhnischen Bemerkungen. Verwehrte sich dieser Slytherin denn jede Menschlichkeit? Sah er denn alles als einen persönlichen Angriff, selbst seine eigenen Gefühle.

„Davon rede ich nicht, Severus", sagte er streng. „Nachdem, was dir widerfahren ist, war es natürlich, dass du verletzlich warst. Voldemort hat es auch von Anfang an darauf abgesehen. Er hat dich manipuliert, noch bevor du zu ihm gegangen bist, Junge."

Severus' Augen verengten sich verwirrt. „Wie?"

„Indem er jemanden geschickt hat, der sich als mich ausgab und der dich so sehr in die Defensive drängen sollte, dass er einfaches Spiel mit dir hatte. Das einzige, was dabei ein unglücklicher Zufall war, war die Tatsache, dass du auf Professor McGonagall getroffen bist und auch das spielte Voldemort in die Arme. Du hattest nie eine Chance. Auf jeden Fall nicht, wenn ich so mitspielte, wie er es wollte, was ich zu meinem größten Leidwesen auch getan hatte."

Severus' Augen hatten sich geweitet und er verstand ganz offensichtlich überhaupt nicht, wovon Albus sprach.

„Ich war an diesem Abend nie bei der Weide, Severus. Vielleicht brauchte Voldemort Vielsafttrank oder sonst einen Zauber. Erst wurdest du mit einem falschen Albus Dumbledore getäuscht, und dann ich mit einem falschen Peter Pettigrew, der mich dahin manipulierte, dass ich die Sache nicht weiter beachtete."

Albus ließ seine Worte einsinken und Severus' Erstaunen wich langsam Verständnis, bevor er wieder den Blick senkte.

„Es tut mir leid, Severus. Ich hätte etwas merken müssen. Zumindest als Peter sich nicht wie üblich verhalten hatte. Ich dachte, dass er dir helfen wollte. Leider ist es oft wirklich so, dass man Dinge sieht, bloß weil man sie gerne sehen würde. Es tut mir leid, was dir angetan wurde, dass du zweimal zum Opfer gemacht wurdest."

Albus wartete eine Weile. Er wusste, dass Severus, wenn er richtig provoziert wurde ein ungeheures Temperament zur Schau stellen konnte, und das was er ihm soeben gesagt hatte, war wohl wahrlich Grund genug. 

Severus holte jedoch nur einmal tief Luft und sah wieder zu Albus hoch. Der Direktor erschrak ein wenig ob der Ausdruckslosigkeit in den Augen des Jungen. Da war nicht mehr die mindeste Spur einer Emotion in seinem Gesicht. Es war, als wäre mit dieser Information jedes Fenster zu Severus' Seele zugefallen. Diese Reaktion hatte Albus nicht erwartet und er wusste sofort, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, dem Jungen die Wahrheit zu sagen. 

„Es spielt keine Rolle mehr, Direktor. Es ist die Vergangenheit. Aber es bestärkt mich nur noch darin, dass ich den dunklen Lord fallen sehen will."

‚Bitte schotte dich jetzt nicht komplett ab', dachte Albus betrübt. ‚Verdamme nicht alles Vertrauen.' 

Severus jedoch presste nur noch entschlossener die Lippen zusammen und stand auf. „Können wir weitermachen, Direktor? Ich weiß nicht, wann ich wieder gerufen werde und dann muss ich vorbereitet sein."

Albus kam auch wieder auf die Beine und schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Wir machen Schluss für heute. Komme morgen um die selbe Zeit wieder hierher, dann machen wir weiter."

Severus nickte brüsk, und trat mit festem Schritt zu Albus' Kamin, jedes Gefühl vorsichtig von seinem Gesicht verbannt.

„Severus", rief Albus noch einmal, als Snape eine Handvoll Flohpulver in die Hand nahm, um in sein kleines Zimmer in London zurückzukehren.

Der Slytherin drehte sich noch einmal um und sah ihn ernst an.

„Wenn du je mit jemandem reden willst..."

„Es ist schon in Ordnung", unterbrach ihn Severus. „Die Entscheidung, nach diesem Zwischenfall Voldemort beizutreten, war nicht Ihr Fehler. Sie kam von einem hormonell übersteuerten Teenager, der den dummen Wunsch hatte, irgendwo dazuzugehören. Gemocht zu werden. Seien Sie beruhigt, Direktor. Ich bin aus dieser Phase herausgewachsen." 

Mit diesen emotionslos gesprochenen Worten, drehte sich Severus wieder um, warf das Flohpulver in das Feuer, sagte seine Adresse und verschwand in den lodernden, grünen Flammen.

Albus fühlte einen erneuten Stich in seinem Herzen. „Niemand sollte dies je auswachsen, Severus. Niemand", flüsterte er traurig.

*****************************

The end

Ich gehe hier einmal davon aus, dass James ursprünglich vom Plan gewusst hat, da ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass Sirius so etwas von seinem besten Freund geheimgehalten hätte. Soweit ich es erkennen konnte, wurde nie gesagt, ob James auch keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, oder einfach nicht mit dem Plan einverstanden war und es Sirius trotzdem durchgezogen hat. Es wurden Andeutungen gemacht und man weiß, dass Lupin nichts wusste, aber wie gesagt, sehe ich Sirius nicht als jemand, der einen Plan, Snape hereinzulegen, ohne James ausheckt. Außer natürlich, es war gar nie geplant und nur einen Moment-bezogene Idee Sirius'. Aber egal. Wir werden es wohl nie erfahren. Leider. 

Aber das hat auch was gutes. Was wir nicht wissen, können wir in fics so auslegen, wie wir wollen, richtig?

Ich habe vereinzelt gehört, dass Leser sagten, dies könnte eine Vorgeschichte zu ‚Von Mördern und Verrätern' sein, aber sie war nicht dazu gedacht. Trotzdem widerspricht sie dem nicht und wer will, kann es ruhig so ansehen J

An die wunderbaren reviewer:

**Padfoot's mate:** Ich denke auch, dass Voldemort sehr clever sein muss und genau weiss, wie er Leute manipuliert. Erstens war er ja ein Slytherin und zweitens war Tom Riddle im Band zwei auch sehr charismatisch.

**Ne-chan:** Leider gibt es in dieser fic kein richtiges Happy end, aber es würde auch nicht passen. Immerhin ist Snape ja als Erwachsener so verbittert, wie wir ihn kennen. Aber ich schick ihn mal bei Dir vorbei für einen großen Knuddel, okay ? ^_^

**Ithil:** Danke für all die reviews. Ich hoffe es war nicht allzu schlimm, dass Du den Bus verpasst hast. Tut mir echt leid, aber ich fühle mich sehr geehrt, dass Dich die fic so fest gefesselt hat :-D

**Persephone Lupin:** Snape hat es herausgefunden und der Arme kriegt noch nicht einmal eine Genugtuung. Dass es kein ‚happily ever after' geben kann, war ja von Anfang klar, aber er sollte doch die Wahrheit erfahren. Und auch Dumbledore. (Aber ich frage mich natürlich immer noch nach dem wahren Grund, warum Dumbledore Snape so vertraut.)

**Pe:** Schön, Dich auch hier zu sehen, meine liebe Pe. Ich freue mich ganz besonders, dass Du auch hier bist. *Hugz*

Auch noch einmal einen lieben Dank an Shelley, die beste Betaleserin, die man haben kann.


End file.
